A Pesar de Todo
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Una competencia escolar, los sentimientos despiertan,ya saben con las clasicas hormonas y mi mente perversa,Confusiones y cuadrados amorosos. Kai tratara de ganar mas que una medalla, K/R, Y B/Y
1. Pensamientos inutiles

Si la serie no es mía, y de hecho me encanta por lo que la uso a mi parecer.

Bueno este es un intento de fic totalmente fumado…pero es un agradecimiento a **AKIRE777 **porque eres buena persona, y bueno todo lo que ya te dije en el MSN, como sea, es poco pero aquí esta

**A pesar de todo**

Durante todo el tiempo que he estado a tu lado, siempre te he servido, siempre te eh amado en secreto, Pero tú, no quieres darte cuenta de lo que vivo, de lo que siento, de lo que significo para ti, de todos esos sentimientos que tengo

Tu…tu…tu crees que lo nuestro jamás podría funcionar, jamás lo has dicho, pero lo se y eso me entristece, y mucho. Pero no puedo demostrártelo, no…no puedo mejor dicho, no debo.

Pero aun así simple estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase, aun así tu jamás podrás estar conmigo si tu jamás me amas

Te veo, cada día que pasa te veo, estoy a tu lado pero a pesar de eso, se que jamás serás mió, y de eso esto seguro, ya que he visto, he visto como la miras a ella, como la tocas, como son felices juntos y aun así,

A pesar de todo tengo fe… tengo esa diminuta esperanza de que algún día tus ojos se posen en mi y seamos felices

Esa diminuta y casi escasa esperanza,… es todo lo que me queda. La fe es lo único que me separa de ese inmenso abismo de la soledad

Estoy volviéndome loco por no poder amarte

Quisiera estar en tu corazón, pero no como el simple amigo incondicional con el que cuentas para todo, el que se desvive por ti…desearía ser…algo más

Desearía decirte lo que siento, que descubrieras como te adoro, sin embargo soy cobarde y jamás te lo diré

Porque tu eres demasiado importare para mi, como para perderte, como para perder aunque sea el poder estar junto a ti…el poder verte, si te digo lo que siento se que tu te alejaras de mi, porque no comprendes lo que siento, y…y….nada, simplemente te amo, pero jamás lo sabrás, y menos porque yo…yo…tu…nunca me creerías

Porque…a pesar de todo…yo…

**Nota de la autora**: si se que escribo más de notas que de capitulo, pero bueno como sea, comentarios, solo presionen el botoncito de Go, y bueno eso es todo, ah y apropósito, no se si será un capitulo único, por lo que ustedes deciden, a y las parejas también va por su cuenta


	2. Ganadores

Si la serie no es mía, y de hecho me encanta por lo que la uso a mi parecer.

Bueno este es un intento de fic totalmente fumado…pero es un agradecimiento a **AKIRE777 **porque eres buena persona, y bueno todo lo que ya te dije en el MSN, como sea, es poco pero aquí esta

**A pesar de todo**

**CAPITULO 2: **Ganadores

La vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de estar con tigo, pero ya eso no me importa, antes pensaba que siempre que hubiera fe, aun tendría esa oportunidad…pero todo termino, para mi todo ya ah terminado, no se como continuar la vida,

Solo el vació se apodera de mi sin embargo mi ego me ha impedido derrumbarme frente a ti…si todo termino…mi fe, mi esperanza, el ultimo aliento de alegría todo de esfumo con una sola palabra tuya

Que puedo hacer…siento un gran vació, todo me parece insignificante, ya no puedo percibir la alegría que antes sentía con el solo hecho de recordarte…te amo, pero eso ya no importa ahora…porque tu…bueno para que mas confusión, si ya bien se que se acabo…

Trato de comprender porque a mi…porque tuve que ser yo quien cayera en tus redes, sin embargo ya no tengo animo, ya no hay mas para mi en esta vida…pero no me doy por vencido eso jamás…aunque ya no exista motivo para mi felicidad…siempre hay razón para sufrir

Todo comenzó un simple día…como odiare ese momento

_El hermoso amanecer siempre es bueno estar en la escuela un día de festival_

Pensaba un hermoso chino que salía al patio donde veía correr de un lado a otro a todos sus compañeros, que trataban de alistarse para su respectivo deporte…

Seguía caminando tratando de buscar a sus amigos,…dos chicos hiperactivos que andaba por ahí, y a una personita especial….

Caminaba un poco mas por ahí, cuando logro ver el tablero de medallas… Nainai Hill que era su escuela…estaba siendo apaleada, y como no con semejante nombre

Solo llevaba 6 medallas y todas de bronce, todas las demás eren para la escuela contraria Yoikai Hill.

Ray fue sorprendido por un americano que caía sobre su espalda, colgándose de su cuello, y casi ocasionando que ambos cayeran

"Ray…Tyson bien tras de mi…me quiere matar porque no rompió el record"

"Tyson participo en alguna competencia? O.0"

"si ya no lo recuerdas…el es el campeón de …comer tarta" decía orgullosamente, mientras se ponía de frente al neko

"n.nU…si ya lo suponía…y bueno porque te persigue?"

"porque me comí una rebanada y eso le impidió romper su record anterior…míralo ahí viene" y lo señalaba caminando muy lentamente

"bueno al menos eso nos levantara una medalla de oro en el medallero"

"la única que tendremos" decía decepcionado Tyson cuando llegaba

"porque lo dices…hay que tener fe" levantando en brazo

"RAY!Como que porque lo dice, es obvio"- una chica alta de cabello ondulado, ojos y cabello castaño llegaba corriendo, no ponía atención, o la verdad no quiso poner, pero con la carrera tiro y paso sobre Tyson

"porque es obvio?" cruzándose de brazos

"porque Todos dicen que en esa escuela estaba los mejores alumnos del país, los mejores en lo que sea que hagan , los mejores estudiantes, inventores, deportistas, lo mejor de lo mejor, se encontraba en esa escuela"

" y entonces porque nos ponen a competir?" si ya saben quienes ganaran"

"pues solo por un detalle, son las reglas, los alumnos con las medallas de oro eran los que competían a nivel estatal bueno no se como se llama aya pero aquí es así …"

"AKIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" gritaba furioso tyson cundo logro recuperarse…

"que?" fingiendo sorpresa y con una enorme sonrisa

"me tiraste…ponte los lentes…recuerda que sin ellos no ves ni tu nariz"

"pero si puedo ver bien esto…-extendiendo una cámara digital- miren son fotos exclusivas de los vestidores"

"tu mente perversa" sonreía Ray…"y bueno…hay buena competencia"

"pues…-decía, mientras los otros dos casi tenían un charco de baba- algunos parecen…EXTREMADAMENTE BUENOS… DE QUE ESTÁN SABROSOS LO ESTÁN…como me hubiera gustado comérmelos en ese momento" y comenzaba a salivar mientras su mente se iba de regreso a los vestidores, hasta que fue sacada se su ensimismamiento por una fuerte sacudida

"vamos Akire…ya es hora y tu sigues aquí"

"que?...hora?"

"el audio…eres la narradora oficial, y ya van los encuentros oficiales"

"QUE? ES CIERTO O.0…TENGO QUE CORRER…-arrebatándoles las fotos- si bueno nos vemos al rato, los apoyare en todo" y salía corriendo despidiéndose con la mano, y tropezando con uno que otro estudiante que se cruzaba por su camino

"los lentes!" le gritaba por ultimo Ray mientras imitaba el gesto de despedida

con un gesto de aprobación siguió corriendo ya con los lentes puestos

"esa niña…" _muy buena al principio era medio fría con todos, pero después nos dijo que en verdad le agradamos y al fin fue muy graciosa y nos cuidaba mucho_

las competencias _importantes_ ya habían comenzado, esas eran las individuales…a todos emocionaba porque no había falla, si no ganaban eran porque eran malos, solo por eso y es en esas donde competía nutro hermoso Neko

a continuación esta la competencia de 100 metros planos, además de que en el centro de la pista se encuentra los de salto de altura, de longitud…en las canchas alternas esta el lanzamiento de bala, jabalina

esa era la voz de Akire que anunciaba los eventos

y mucha suerte a nuestra estrella favorita Kon Ray…en su prueba de 100 metros…todos te apoyamos

sabían que no podía hacer esto, pero era su amigo, y lo hizo aunque con eso se gano una reprimenda…la castigaron quitándole la exclusividad de el maratón de 10 km.

"como si me importara…eso me permite ir a ver a mi querido amigo Ray… y ver a los campeones de la otra escuela…que bueno que me compre esta nueva cámara con mas memoria…porque estos tipos están buenísimos" y corría a la pista

y comienza la carrera… se oye el disparo de inicio… todo parecía cámara lenta… los metros se hacían cortos para poder rebasar al extraordinario neko que tenia la ventaja, pero no era mucha, solo 64 milésimas lo separaron del 2do lugar

" a eso le llamas correr" gritaba su entrenador

"pero yo" decía con agitación

"nada de excusas,…cuando lleguemos a la escuela recordaras lo que es correr en menos de 9.30 segundos los 100 metros."

"parece estricto" decía la chica que salía de entre el publico

"Akire me espantaste…y bien que te pareció…como que abra mas medalla que solo por comer pay…aunque no hay que quitarme el merito a Tyson"

"solo gano la escuela porque nadie de los de la otra compitieron u.uU, pero tu eres genial…nadie le había arrebatado así una medalla a los otros"

"ya vez aun hay esperanza, pero su entrenador parece muy malo"

"malo, exigente, testarudo, peli azul, y con un trasero,…que WOW…"

"Akire…basta…-mirando de reojo- oye tienes razón"

"y eso que no has visto a los del maratón"

"sep están mejor"

"amigo hay uno tan bueno, que casi me acabo la memoria solo con el"

"y en donde están?"

"hace 15 min. que comenzó la competencia…tenemos como 20 mas para llegar a la meta"

"pero si esta allá" señalando el final de la cancha de fútbol"

"si pero aun me queda pila para ese trasero….digo para su entrenador" caminando en dirección contraria

"vamos, y nos sentamos, porque estoy que me muero"

"bueno –decía resignada- pero a cambio me dejaras vender tus fotos"

"ehmm, no creo que sea buena idea- caminando despacio- además quien las compraría?"

"como que quien?...como crees que me compre esta cámara nueva?" dando pequeños golpecitos a su nueva adquisición

"0.0…ha-ha-hablas en serio?"

"claro…" y se mostraba orgullosa

"ehmmm. Y quien te dio la idea eh?"

"pues Helen"

"helen?...pero si ella…--dejándose caer en el pasto justo alado de la meta del maratón --es sumamente seria…nunca pensaría eso"

"ya no la recuerdas…es la editora del periódico…además de que soy su patrocinadora…o sea con lo que ganamos de las fotos el 10 va para ella, o sea que le pago sus uniformes"

"aja…ella participa en 100 metros femenil"

"y como le fue?"

"obvio" se escuchaba una voz tras ellos

"helen!" gritaban los dos

"hmpf" una chica de altura media cabello castaño rojizo que gracias al sol y a lo despeinada que estaba parecía desprender fuego, sus fríos ojos café miraban con indiferencia fingida

"pero si ya no te habíamos visto…no te habías cambiado de escuela?"

"si…por eso gane" cruzándose de brazos

"y que haces por acá hablándole a los mortales" decía el neko son una gran sonrisa

"espero" mirando la meta

"a los del maratón, pero si llevan 18 min"

"ya tardaron"

"pero si 10 km se corren por lo menos en 40 min o.0"

"pues mira" señalando como se acercaba un chico

o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0

un chico de cabello bicolor se acercaba con trote constante, terminaba la carrera y detenía su cronometro, no estaba siquiera sudado o agitado

Helen se acercaba a el e intercambiaban una palabras, miraba de reojo a sus ex compañeros

Inmediatamente Akire se pone de pie y comienza a tomar fotos, no traía los lentes porque la cámara estaba adaptada a su aumento, caminaba y tomaba, tomaba y caminaba…hasta que CUACH…un golpe y luego una risa…Akire se había tropezado con un corredor que llegaba y con el empujón golpeo a Kai que al estar desprevenido callo sonoramente al suelo y con la chica sobre el

Jajaja…reía sonoramente Helen…y era fulminada por la mirada de fuego que desprendía el ruso

"gomen, gomen, gomen" poniéndose de pie, pero sin dejar de tomar fotos claro sin enfocar…ella es toda una profesional

"no le hagas caso…después de todo te tendrá que soportar mucho tiempo" dándole la mano al ruso

"de que hablas?" poniéndose de pie y mirando a la camarógrafa con una mirada tal que la estaba intimidando ,y hubiera retrocedido un paso, si no fuera porque al hacerlo piso algo suave

No lo es lo que piensan… era el pie del neko que estaba a sus espalda, volteo rápidamente y comenzó de nuevo a disculparse

"de que hablas?" repetía mordazmente el ruso

"no sabia ella será la fotógrafa oficial de el torneo estatal"

"quien decidió eso?...lo matare"

"yo misma…Helen, la editora del periódico de Yoikai Hill"

"te matare" miraba de nuevo a la camarógrafa _no se porque sospecho que Helen tiene algo entre manos – _y miraba al neko a la espalda de la chica-

"ah si…lo olvidaba el es Kon –dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- …campeón de 100 metros…también ira con nosotros"

_Parece que no será tan malo después de todo_ mostró una sonrisa tan diminuta que nadie excepto su ahora compañera noto, este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

era seguido por la mirada expectante de los locales,

"así que es el" decía Akire aun un tanto sorprendida

"si y ya sabes que hacer…-dando la vuelta- nos vemos en los entrenamientos" caminaba pausadamente hasta donde la esperaba Kai con los brazos cruzados y el temple frió, llego y continuaban caminando

"que vas a hacer?" preguntaba curioso el neko

"emmm…nada importante,…solo digamos que me divertiré mucho" viendo las fotos que había tomado sin enfocar

"eso no me suena nada bien" y caminaban en dirección a la torre de sonido

**Nota de la autora: **solo presionen el botoncito de **Go**, y bueno eso es todo, ah y apropósito si ya se que quedo muy pero muy largo y no dije nada, pero bueno admítanlo no quedo TAN, pero Tan mal…o eso espero…cualquier comentario ya saben que hacer el botón de Go no muerde…jejeje, nos vemos espero que les guste y díganme ¿Qué creen que haga Akire, y que pasara ahora en la competencia?

gracias a **Akire**: amiga como no hiciste nada, pero si cada dia que pasa me ayudas mas te agradesco mucho tu amistad y esto solo es un pequeño detalle que no tiene mucho valor pero lo hago con mucho cariño y chocolate...**Kagura-Hiwatari**: pues gracias y aqui etsa la actualizacion espero que te guste...**Rika no miko**: cariño que bueno ya te enviare el aviso, y ya ponte a estudiar ens erio porque como que le estas aflojando y no exactamente con el perreo y ya bajale al tequila...**sky d:** gracias y bueno pues no, aun no se sabe eso lo sabremos al final espero que te quedeas con mas dudas...**Jhon**: ni yo te creo ya te reclamare el jueves que te vea pero garcias por intentar leerlo, nos vemos...**Adda**: cariño ens erio gracias y que tal ya murieron als esperanzas gracias por el dato ayudo...


	3. Tratos

Si la serie no es mía, y de hecho me encanta por lo que la uso a mi parecer.

Bueno este es un intento de fic totalmente fumado…pero es un agradecimiento a **AKIRE777 **porque eres buena persona, y bueno todo lo que ya te dije en el MSN, como sea, es poco pero aquí esta

"lo que se escucha"

'_lo que se piensa'_

-movimientos-

mis interrupciones, que son frecuentes 

**CAPITULO 3:**TRATOS 

Un chico de cabello bicolor se acercaba con trote constante, terminaba la carrera y detenía su cronometro, no estaba siquiera sudado o agitado

Helen se acercaba a el, intercambiando unas palabras, y miraba de reojo a sus ex compañeros

Inmediatamente Akire se pone de pie y comienza a tomar fotos, no traía los lentes porque la cámara estaba adaptada a su aumento, caminaba y tomaba, tomaba y caminaba…hasta que CUACH…un golpe y luego una risa…Akire se había tropezado con un corredor que llegaba y con el empujón golpeo a Kai que al estar desprevenido callo sonoramente al suelo y con la chica sobre el

Jajaja…reía sonoramente Helen…y era fulminada por la mirada de fuego que desprendía el ruso

"gomen, gomen, gomen" poniéndose de pie, pero sin dejar de tomar fotos claro sin enfocar…ella es toda una profesional n.nU 

"no le hagas caso…después de todo te tendrá que soportar mucho tiempo" dándole la mano al ruso para que se levantara

"de que hablas?" poniéndose de pie y mirando a la camarógrafa con una mirada tal que la estaba intimidando ,y hubiera retrocedido un paso, si no fuera porque al hacerlo piso algo suave

No lo es lo que piensan … era el pie del neko que estaba a sus espalda, volteo rápidamente y comenzó de nuevo a disculparse

"de que hablas?" repetía mordazmente el ruso, sin prestar demasiada atención a la escena

"¿no sabias? ella será la fotógrafa oficial de el torneo estatal" le mencionaba su ahora compañera Helen

"quien decidió eso?...lo matare" apretando los puños en señal de clara desaprobación

"yo misma…Helen, la editora del periódico de Yoikai Hill" decía orgullosamente sonriendo gustosa

"te matare" miraba de nuevo a la camarógrafa _ 'no se porque sospecho que Helen tiene algo entre manos – _ y miraba al neko a la espalda de la chica-

"ah si…lo olvidaba el es Kon –dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- …campeón de 100 metros…también ira con nosotros" ampliando mas su sonrisa, siendo notado esto por la camarógrafa –cómplice-

'_Parece que no será tan malo después de todo'-_ mostró una sonrisa tan diminuta que nadie excepto su ahora compañera noto-, este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

era seguido por la mirada expectante de los locales

"así que es el" decía Akire aun un tanto sorprendida y a la vez gustosa

"si… y ya sabes que hacer…-dando la vuelta- nos vemos en los entrenamientos" caminaba pausadamente hasta donde la esperaba Kai con los brazos cruzados y el temple frió, llego y continuaban caminando

"que vas a hacer?" preguntaba curioso el neko

"emmm…nada importante,…solo digamos que me divertiré mucho" viendo las fotos que había tomado sin enfocar

"eso no me suena nada bien" y caminaban en dirección a la torre de sonido

" eh ustedes,…porque tardaron tanto?…" decía un chico la ver como se acercaba una pareja,

"que te importa" contestaba el chico, haciendo reír un poco a la chica

"niños…niños…dejen de pelear" llegaba otro chico un poco mas bajo que el primero y tomaba al recién llegado de la barbilla y lo besaba tiernamente en lo labios, ante la furibunda mirada de su compañero

"vaya Yura si que sabes como calmar a estos Rusos locos" recibiendo unas miradas de muerte

"mmm…no es nada…" sintiéndose orgulloso

"basta o ese cretino creerá que en verdad sirve para algo" decía el mas alto

"ese te atreves a decirme cretino, animal" levantando el puño amenazadoramente

"a en verdad crees que me das miedo" retaba el otro

"no necesito que me temas…sino que te calles…"

"cállame entonces" retaba acercándose un poco

"maldito seas Brian" girándose dándole la espalda, y para su desgracia quedando de frete a la chica '_demonios me sonroje…no…debió ser por el enojo…si eso fue' _ pero miro de nuevo…había sido descubierto por la chica "Helen" menciona apenas audible

ella sonríe un poco, y de dirige a los otros chicos "vamonos…quiero la mejor habitación de ese hotelucho…en donde según entrenaremos…así que vamonos ahora" Brian y Kai se van a regañadientes, ella espera a que Yura les empareje el paso

"que fue esa reacción?" preguntaba en voz baja para que solo su acompañante lo escuchara

"a que te refieres?...-se ponía muy nervioso, lo ocultaba bien, pero no a los ojos de la chica- me enfade es todo"

"mmm…si tu lo dices…así debe ser, pero hasta que no me digas la verdad haré imposible tu vida"

"¿y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?"

"Kai es como mi Hermano…y lo sabes…tu eres su novio me interesa…entiendes"

"me estas amenazando"

"si…eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo…a si que …o te comportas o me veré obligada a hacer algo" llegan hasta el camión donde ya eran esperados por los otros compañeros de clases '_si…ahora solo espero que todo resulte bien…o me meteré en graves problemas'_

Habían pasado un par de días desde la competencia, ya todas las escuelas había llegado al hotel KH si es de Kai…y que? jeje 

Obviamente ellos no se habían quedado ahí…Brian tenia una modesta mansión en esa Zona, por lo que los 4 se hospedaban ahí

"no se como me deje convencer de que se quedaran aquí?????" se recriminaba Día tras Día el Dueño de la casa al ver como Yura salía en las mañanas del Cuarto del Bicolor

"en verdad quieres que te diga el porque" decía un susurro tras el, ocasionándole un ligero sobresalto "no te espantes…soy yo"

"no me espante…a mi nadie me espanta y menos una niña como tu…" cruzándose de brazos y bajando las escaleras seguido de Helen

"no…para nada…el dueño y señor de todo esto no tiene sentimientos, por lo tanto tampoco se asusta. ¿no es verdad?"

"hasta que dices algo coherente niña"

"llámame Helen…ese es mi nombre…Helen…entiendes"

"hmpf…te llamare como se me de la gana"

"bien…entonces yo are lo mismo, pero te advierto…yo no soy tan buena como lo aparento" sonriendo y sentándose en uno de los lados de la mesa

"uuu….me asustas" tomando asiento en la cabecera "nadie nunca me ha amenazado, soy el terror de toda la escuela y ahora crees que las amenazas de una niñita me espantaran"

"si…-sacando una fotografía y deslizándola por la mesa para que el chico la viera…y sonriendo aun mas al escuchar los pasos de la pareja que bajaba las escaleras- mi querido amigo enamorado"

"enamorado" escuchaba la melodiosa voz del pelirrojo a sus espaldas ocasionando que el Lavanda se crispara escondiendo la foto entre sus ropas "de que hablan??" preguntaba de nuevo el chico sentándose a lado de Brian justo enfrente de Helen y Kai a lado de la chica…entre mas lejos de esa bestia mejor decía el bicolor

"desees que te lo diga…bien…lo que sucede es que…" mirando como Brian temblaba ligeramente "Brian esta enamorado…no es así amigo?"

los inquisidores y árticos ojos estaban clavados en los ahora temerosos lavanda "solo que aun no logro que me diga de quien" sonreía y se acomodaba en su asiento, respirando el triunfo

"eso es verdad?" preguntaba el chico a su lado , peor no había respuesta, los ojos del mayor estaban clavados en el mantel como lo mas interesante del mundo "Brian!!!!!!!!! te estoy hablando…contesta con un demonio" el pelirrojo casi gritaba y golpeaba la mesa fuertemente con el puño

"cálmate Yura…¿o acaso **te** importa demasiado quien es la persona…?" un par de ojos de fuego miraban al chico,

se calmo un poco y mirando hacia abajo, y apretando los puños… "no…¿a quien le importa quien es la persona?" declaraba

"entonces por que te enfadaste?" preguntaba el ultimo Ruso

"yo…yo solo…me enfado que… que no me haga caso…cuando pregunto algo quiero que se me conteste en el instante" se había salvado…o no?...al parecer Kai no se había tragado por completo esa respuesta, lo que alegraba mucho a la chica

El desayuno había pasado sin mayores complicaciones, totalmente en silencio como es de costumbre.

"me voy…debo arreglarme para manejar a todos esos niños" anunciaba el Pelirrojo poniéndose de pie

"pero si ya estas divino" mencionaba la chica sacando una micro sonrisa al chico

"lo se…pero debo verificar…" y levantando un brazo se retira, mirando de reojo a el anfitrión, cosa que no paso desapercibida por nadie, excepto por el anfitrión

después de unos minutos todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones…no paso mucho para que el Peli-lavanda bajara a la biblioteca…'_este siempre ah sido un buen lugar para relajarme…-_tirándose en un sofá- _como puede ser que yo, el grandioso Brian fuera derrotado por una chiquilla –_mirando la foto arrugada- _…todo es culpa de ese idiota' _"es un verdadero Idiota"

"¿lo es?...¿quien? preguntaba la chica desde la puerta

"¿Qué?… ¿acaso jamás me dejaras en paz?" mirándola con furia

"yo no te quiero molestar…al contrario…te ofrezco un trato" entrando a la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

habían llegado al fin al hotel donde todos los participantes los aguardaban, el camino había sido muy placentero, al menos ya no había tanta tensión como en el desayuno

"señor Hiwatari…los competidores los esperan en el gran salón" le decía uno de los empleados, mientras los guiaba hasta el lugar

los 4 entraron, pero ni siquiera miraron a sus compañeros…sin embargo el bicolor buscaba un poco mas…ponía un poco de mas atención

"buscas algo…" le recriminaba el pelirrojo

"no" contestaba mordazmente y dirigiéndose al estrado –respiraba profundo y comenzaba "bienvenidos a la competencia…somos los mejores y siempre lo hemos sido…ya saben que deben de hacer…ganar…no hay mas que eso…espero que lo sepan…quien pierda…bueno…no es necesario que lo diga…ahora pueden ir a sus habitaciones, sus horarios esta en ellas…" y sin mas bajo de ahí y se dirigió a la puerta donde los aguardaban sus "amigos"

"que buen discurso" se mofaba el lavanda

"cállate Brian,…eres un…" continuaba el pelirrojo la discusión, sin atender el hecho de que era ignorado…o lo fue justo en el instante en que Kai veía con quien conversaba su otra amiga

"ah perdón…decía la chica…Kai ven acércate…mira recuerdas a Akire no es verdad…ah y claro a Ray…" la sonrisa cómplice de las chicas era intrigante para el neko que aun estaba ruborizado por la mirada que le ofrecía el Ruso

"Kai…te estoy hablando…¿no querrás que te acuse con Yura o si?"

la mención de aquel nombre lo volvió a la realidad, "hmpf" y recobraba la compostura justo a tiempo de que los otros les prestaban atención

"que pasa?" pregunta el de ártico mirar

"chicos,…debo presentarlos…ella es Akire, mi amiga…dejen de reírse…lo es…y ni se les ocurra molestarla, o ya verán de lo que es capaz…no les gustara retarla,…y bueno el es Ray, uno de los pocos que gano de su escuela, y el único que la representa en este concurso"

"aja…y porque llegaron tarde…no hay excusa, ni siquiera quiero saber...no, no, no ni me digan, no me importa…mañana tendrá doble entrenamiento, no hay consideraciones para nadie" cruzándose de brazos

"pero yura…" n.n… trataba de defender la chica

"no Helen, no hay razón para llegar tarde…además le hará bien que entrene desde antes, si es el único de su escuela es porque esa escuela es muy mala, necesita entrenamiento extra"

"yura" decía Kai, lo cual sorprendió a todos los hombres presentes "déjalo hablar" sentenciaba el bicolor, lo que dejo con la boca abierta a su novio

"bueno yo…-decía el neko- nosotros… sentía mas confianza al mirar la mirada de las chicas – nosotros…llegamos temprano…pero nos dijeron en el hotel que no había reservaciones para nosotros y tuvimos que ir a buscar otro lugar pero…"

"continua…" ofrecía amablemente el bicolor lo que no le cayo en gracia a cierto chico suyo

"pues…que…" jugaba un poco con sus dedos

"no tenemos suficiente dinero para pagar un hotel de esta zona" aclaraba la chica de los lentes, mientras se los acomodaba

"como que no hay reservaciones para ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaba casi sorprendida la otra chica "Yura…si serás incompetente…¿como pudiste olvidar reservar dos habitaciones?…¿como?...solo tenias que reservar una mas de las que teníamos, no quitar una…eres un …" comenzaba a gritar y manosear Helen

"como se te ocurre que yo pueda cometer un error…con quien crees que estas hablando" se defendía el pelirrojo ante las miradas de los chicos que ahora salían a ver el espectáculo

"ustedes…es mejor que regresen a sus asientos y no comenten nada, o se las verán conmigo" sentenciaba Brian a los chismosos, y Kai les dirigía una mirada de muerte

"no se molesten por nosotros…ya veremos que hacer…no se peleen" decía el neko tímidamente

"como no nos vamos a molestar…o sea este pelirrojo que se anda creyendo, lo hiciste apropósito cierto, para molestarme,…lo hiciste solo porque son de mi escuela, ¿es eso?!!!!!!!!!!" Apretando los puños

"que te pasa…yo no …además…yo no sabia siquiera de donde son los concursantes y ni me importa…eres una exagerada"

"cállense los dos!!!" hablaba el bicolor " no peleen …es mi hotel lo olvidan…solo tengo que llamar al encargado y pedir dos habitaciones mas y ya"

"lo vez exagerada" mofándose de la chica

"creo que eso no será posible querido mió…-bajo la mirada expectante de todos- recuerda que la competencia es muy famosa, y tus hoteles son los primeros en llenarse, después de todo muchas personas solo se hospedan aquí con la esperanza de verte…así que espero que aun allá cupo, porque en los demás hoteles,…al menos en los tuyos ya no hay lugar" anunciaba la chica

"lo se, pero este hotel siempre tiene reservada la suite-iba con el encargado e intercambiaba unas palabras con el…regresando sumamente furioso- como se atreve…"

"y ahora que?"

"mi abuelo vendrá y reservo usara la suite…además que el hombre confirmo lo que dice Helen…todo esta lleno"

"no se preocupen…ya veremos donde quedarnos, no es verdad Akire?" necia el neko muy apenado por la situación

"no…ustedes no estarán desamparados…por mi honor que no será así…mmm…mmm…claro" coge a Brian del brazo y lo sacaba del Hotel seguidos por todas las miradas…

la chica dice algo

Brian asiente…

Helen dice otra cosa insistentemente

Brian manotea y niega rotundamente

Helen de nuevo lo dice y ahora un poco amenazante

La mirada de ambos choca, y llaman a los demás, estos salen

"asunto arreglado…ellos se quedaran con nosotros en la mansión" decía la chica, todos miran al lavanda que tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…

"vamos de una vez…debemos ir a la inauguración del evento en la tarde" y caminaba a la limosina que creían que habían llegado en otra cosa 

"¿no lo puedo creer…como hiciste para que Brian aceptara semejante cosa?" preguntaba muy curioso el pelirrojo, mirando como el neko llegaba a lado del mayor a agradecerle, mientras Akire se quedaba un poco atrás sacando sus instrumentos de "batalla"

"mmm…no lo se…creo que alguien llego a su corazón" mirando tiernamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, cosa que no agrado en nada a ninguno de los Rusos que quedaban… la mirada del bicolor sin ninguna razón aparente y aprovechando la distracción de su chico fulminaba a su compatriota; mientras pelirrojo tenia una furia tal que su cabello parecía fuego del mismo infierno.

"esto será oro…" decía la Akire mientras tomaba video de toda la escena…

**Nota de la autora: ** si lo se perdón por la tardanza pero …tenia muchas clases y tarea además de escasez de inspiración y de reviews…

pero acá estoy de vuelta…ya se que quedo largo y sin emoción pero ya verán el cap que sigue, claro que con sus sugerencias esto quedaría mejor…y para ello solo presionen el botoncito morado en la parte inferior izquierda que dice, **Go**, y pongan su opinión

Gracias de ante mano y Akire…**Feliz Cumpleaños MEGA atrasado**…jeje…SAGITARIOS AL PODER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…jeje…ahora si…nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, espero que no los decepcione este capitulo

Addanight; si lo se…demasiado loca las escenas, pero …ya veras porque la puse así

Selene-Kagome-Vampire92; hola…si bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste

Akire777; gracias a ti…tu eres la inspiración para este Fic, y lo sabes…Feliz cumpleaños…no te he encontrado en Internet, pero aquí esta tu regalo mega atrasadísimo, jeje…nos vemos

Nekot: gracias, y pues no me mato…y bueno acá esta la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado o gran sempai (reverencia…reverencia)

sky d; si bueno gracias si lo sigues leyendo…y espero que tus dudas se acrecienten…al menos por el momento, jeje…gracias y nos vemos


	4. Ideas

**Feliz cumpleaños,... sagitarios al poder...**

**Creo que me tarde casi un año en escribir este capitulo, jejeje, uh que mal, pero ahí sigo viva que no lo olviden, jajaja... Akire amiga, hace milenios que no sé nada de ti, espero que estés muy bien, animo!!!!!, y felicidades**

Si la serie no es mía, y de hecho me encanta por lo que la uso a mi parecer. 

"lo que se escucha"

'_lo que se piensa'_

-movimientos-

mis interrupciones, que son frecuentes

**CAPITULO 4:Ideas**

"asunto arreglado…ellos se quedaran con nosotros en la mansión" decía la chica, todos los demás miran al lavanda que tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…

"vamos de una vez…debemos ir a la inauguración del evento en la tarde" y caminaba a la limosina que creían que habían llegado en otra cosa

"¿No lo puedo creer…como hiciste para que Bryan aceptara semejante cosa?" preguntaba muy curioso el pelirrojo, mirando como el neko llegaba a lado del mayor a agradecerle, mientras Akire se quedaba un poco atrás sacando sus instrumentos de "batalla"

"mmm…no lo sé…creo que alguien llego a su corazón" mirando tiernamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, cosa que no agrado en nada a ninguno de los Rusos que quedaban… sin razón la mirada furiosa del bicolor que aprovechando la distracción de SU chico fulminaba a su compatriota; mientras pelirrojo tenia una furia tal que su cabello parecía fuego del mismo infierno.

"esto será oro…" decía la Akire mientras tomaba video de toda la escena…

llegaban a la mansión y el anfitrión debía asignarles sus habitaciones, Akire fue asignada en el ala izquierda de la casa, en el cuarto contiguo al de Helen, mientras que a la derecha estaba Ray, contigua Bryan, y enfrente Kai y Yuriy respectivamente.

Después de unas horas, Ray va a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero no están, así que decide bajar, para su sorpresa se topa con el dueño

"ah…hola…" dice amablemente mientras termina de bajar las escaleras

"hmpf" contesta el otro con una mirada amenazante

"disculpa… ¿no has visto a Akire o a Helen?" pregunta tímidamente

"mmm…están en el gran salón jugando con sus maquinitas"

"este gracias…" gira sobre sus talones para dirigirse al lugar indicado, pero es rápidamente detenido

"no tienes ni idea de en donde esta…-suspirando- yo te llevare" continuando su caminata

"no te molestes, yo puedo ir sólo" siguiéndolo

"tengo que hablar con esa molestia a la que llaman Helen, así que si quieres venir sígueme si no, piérdete un rato, quizás encuentres a Kai en algún rincón oscuro" su comentario sonrojo por completo al neko, que lo siguió sin decir otra palabra

iban caminando, sin prestarle atención a nada, pero el hecho de estar juntos, fue notado por cierto pelirrojo que regresaba de su entrenamiento, esa escena lo hizo recordar, la razón de la estancia en la mansión de esos _desagradables_ inquilinos.

Flash back –idea alucinada de Yuriy. (esto es lo que paso en la conversación de Bryan y Helen, según el pelirrojo- _lo que esta en cursivas y dentro de los guiones medios es lo que supuestamente se dijo-_)

Helen estaba preocupada por la estancia de sus _amigos _"no…ustedes no estarán desamparados…por mi honor que no será así…mmm…mmm…claro" coge a Bryan del brazo y lo sacaba del Hotel seguidos por todas las miradas…

la chica dice algo…_-Bryan ¿serias capaz de dejarlos sin un lugar donde quedarse?_

Bryan asiente…

Helen dice otra cosa insistentemente _-debes dejarlos quedarse en la mansión, o acaso quieres que Ray se vuelva a ir_

Bryan manotea y niega rotundamente

Helen de nuevo lo dice y ahora un poco amenazante, -_entonces los dejaras o ellos regresaran, y te aseguro que no los volverás a ver, de eso me encargare yo-_

La mirada de ambos choca, y llaman a los demás, estos salen

"asunto arreglado…ellos se quedaran con nosotros en la mansión" decía la chica, todos miran al lavanda que tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…

Flash Back end

'_eso es lo que debió pasar, ella debió amenazarlo con que él se fuera, no hay otra explicación, por eso se ha comportado tan raro con ese chiquillo estúpido, además de que es amable ahhhhhhhh…odio a ese intento de gato_'.

Seguía su camino hacia su habitación, cuando se encontró a su querido _novio_ pero estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera lo miro, entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

"¿y ahora a este que le pasa?," caminado por donde momentos antes había pasado el chico, encontrando la misma escena, el chino y el Ruso mayor caminando y entrando a un salón oscuro

la curiosidad le gano así que se acerco sigilosamente, lo suficiente para poder oír lo que ocurría dentro

"no podemos hacerlo aquí para eso hay muchas habitaciones, además ya hay una preparada para esto" decía el dueño de la casa

"¿ya habías previsto que pasaría esto?" la voz del neko era un poco tímida, apenada

"si, desde que me anunciaron que vendrían prepare todo para la ocasión"

"pues gracias, que atento"

no era necesario ver al menor para saber que estaba sonrojado, y eso molesto mucho al bicolor, el cual sin razón aparente estaba furioso, y no se quedaría hay para ser descubierto, así que se dirigió a donde iba en un principio, a la sala de entrenamiento.

Había comenzado su rutina hace no más de 5 min., cuando los dos chicos aparecieron seguidos de las otras dos chicas

"si, ya veo que te tomaste muchas molestias, querido Bryan" esa era la voz de Helen, que al parecer ya le había tomado demasiada confianza al ruso

"si muchas gracias Kurzetnok, kuzrenok, kurtzenok." Decía el chino muy apenado por no poder pronunciar correctamente el apellido de su anfitrión.

El mayor se desespero e iba a reclamar, pero al momento de girar miro como Helen estaba a la espalda del neko, con una sonrisa macabra, tal y como las que ponía él cuando tenia la carta de triunfo, y ella al menos por el momento la tenia… así que con todo el coraje que se trago, trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible

"Bryan esta bien" Ray sonrió sin imaginarse las implicaciones que esas palabras significaban

por el contrario Kai sentía que el mundo se caía encima de él, aunque de hecho eran las pesas que ya no logro sostener y se le habían caído en el pecho imposibilitando respirar

"eres un idiota" le gritaba Bryan cuando le quito las pesas de encima

"púdrete" contestaba como agradecimiento

"vete al infierno" después unas miradas amenazadoras, simplemente el bicolor se retirara, dando una ultima mirada al Chino que no entendía lo que pasaba, caminaba pesadamente con una furia que dejaba estela en el ambiente

una vez en el pasillo, caminaba sin mirar nada, sin pensar en nada que no fuera ese Chino y su -relación- con Bryan, esa palabra, RELACION, no la aceptaba su cerebro

y recordó la conversación que había tenido su "amiga" Helen con su "querido compatriota" fuera del Hotel…ya que esa se le hacia demasiado sospechosa

Flash back –idea alucinada de KAI (- _lo que esta en cursivas y dentro de los guiones medios es lo que supuestamente se dijo-_)

Helen estaba preocupada por la estancia de sus _amigos _"no…ustedes no estarán desamparados…por mi honor que no será así…mmm…mmm…claro" coge a Bryan del brazo y lo sacaba del Hotel seguidos por todas las miradas…

la chica dice algo…_-Bryan eres un sádico, horrible_

Bryan asiente…

Helen dice otra cosa insistentemente _-debes dejarlos quedarse en la mansión, o acaso ¿quieres que le pase algo a…?-_

Bryan manotea y niega rotundamente

Helen de nuevo lo dice y ahora un poco amenazante, -_entonces los dejaras o me asegurare de causarte muchos problemas-_

La mirada de ambos choca, y llaman a los demás, estos salen

"asunto arreglado…ellos se quedaran con nosotros en la mansión" decía la chica, todos miran al lavanda que tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…

Flash Back end

'_Si eso debió ser, una amenaza, de ninguna otra forma podría haber aceptado a chiquillos tan molestos en su casa, y menos cuando él quiere a Yuriy, o eso pensaba¿pero qué es tan importante como para dejarlos quedar?_

_En verdad espero que haya sido una amenaza, porque aun hay posibilidades como…'_

Flash back –idea alucinada numero 2 de KAI.

coge a Bryan del brazo y lo sacaba del Hotel seguidos por todas las miradas…

la chica dice algo…_-Bryan ¿acaso no te gusta el chino, es muy lindo no es cierto?_

Bryan asiente…

Helen dice otra cosa insistentemente _-debes dejarlos quedarse en la mansión, así tendrás oportunidad de estar con él a solas, sé muy bien que eso quieres_

Bryan manotea y niega rotundamente

Helen de nuevo lo dice y ahora un poco amenazante, -_sé que te gustó, no lo niegues y si no quieres que se lo diga y arruine su posible relación los dejaras estar en la mansión-_

La mirada de ambos choca, y llaman a los demás, estos salen

"asunto arreglado…ellos se quedaran con nosotros en la mansión" decía la chica, todos miran al lavanda que tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…

Flash Back end

'_Aun así fue una amenaza, pero, esa un poco diferente a la primera, ahhhhhhhhhh…no sé que pueda ser¿cuántas posibilidades más caben en esa conversación?'_

entrando a su habitación, "yo el Gran KAI HIWATARI no perderé todo el día pensando en eso…" girándose en su cama, mirando al techo "pero al menos otras dos horas si"

Flash back –idea alucinada numero 3 de KAI.

coge a Bryan del brazo y lo sacaba del Hotel seguidos por todas las miradas…

la chica dice algo… -"vamos Bryan, tu quieres las fotos¿o no?"

Bryan asiente…

Helen dice otra cosa insistentemente -" tú no quieres que le muestre las fotos a Yuriy verdad?"

Bryan manotea y niega rotundamente

Helen de nuevo lo dice y ahora un poco amenazante, -" si los dejas quedar te daré las fotos"_ -_

La mirada de ambos choca, y llaman a los demás, estos salen

"asunto arreglado…ellos se quedaran con nosotros en la mansión" decía la chica, todos miran al lavanda que tiene los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…

Flash Back end

Esa es otra posibilidad, pero para que sea verdad tendría que haber algo con que amenazar al ese estúpido, y hasta hoy no ha habido nunca nada con que chantajearlo, mmm, ya no pudo más, no tengo idea de que pudo ser, me rindo.

--------------

Mientras tanto en el jardín unas chicas jalaban cables y colocaban algunas conexiones

"esto es lo ultimo" anunciaba la pequeña con los lentes

"lo dices en serio?, no sabes cuan feliz me haces, amiga Akire"

"que exagerada, si solo fueron 30 horas de trabajo continuo" con una enorme sonrisa y levantando orgullosa una cámara

"fueron 30 horas...¬¬u...estoy muerta x.x" dejándose caer en el césped

"tendrás salpullido recuerda que eres alérgica al pasto", picándole las costillas con una rama

"no me importa, no hay forma de que me muevan de este lugar, estoy muerta, y ahora sólo quiero dormir durante una semana" acomodándose para dormir

"si tu lo dices...entonces no querrás ayudarme a ajustar el audio de las habitaciones, y por lo tanto ver los cuartos de los chicos en vivo" XD antes de terminar la frase la otra chica salió corriendo a su habitación, dejando a lo lejos un sonido apenas audible "yo pido la de Bryan y Yuriy" n.nU

después de algunas horas mas frente a las pantallas, Helen esta dormida con los audífonos puestos, mientras la otra chica enfocaba la regadera del cuarto del Bicolor

que buena toma y Helen se la esta perdiendo, en las pantallas el pequeño ruso, remojaba sus culpas bajo la regadera.

"ya veo que lo de pequeño ruso es sólo por la edad" la Risa de las dos, resonó por toda la mansión, desconcertando un poco a los otros habitantes.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, pero estaban tan animadas que no notaron al intruso

"¿qué hacen?" la voz del chino las hizo sobresaltar, lo miraron confusas y literalmente arrancaron las conexiones de los monitores. Pero fue tarde el neko había visto la agradable escena del baño

"¿cómo, cuándo, qué viste?" preguntaban las chicas, pero el sonrojo de Ray la pequeña gota de sangre que corría por su nariz lo delato

"cu- a.-su-yo-él-su-y-a-oh-ah" notablemente no podía articular palabra alguna

"bien querido Ray es hora de hablar, aquí no paso nada, y tú no sabes nada, por que si dices una palabra, tendremos que mostrar esos videos donde estas en el Kareoke" mas afiladas miradas de las chicas eran aterradoras, pero ni siquiera dieron resultado, Ray seguía ensimismado, claramente su mente se empeñaba en repetir la escena, sólo las imágenes

"una mejor idea"- decía Akire ante la escena- "si no dices nada te damos autorización para pasearte de ves en cuando por aquí, quizás puedas ver un poco más de esto" conectando de nuevo, ESE monitor. Nuevamente las pantallas mostraban a Kai ahora envuelto en una toalla, y tirado en su cama

"yo...yo" la baba corría hacia un lago, un poco más y las chicas usarían una lancha, estaba alistando los salvavidas, cuando el río de saliva se detuvo. "yo no soy un pervertido, no quiero ver eso" decía sin despegar ni un segundo la vista de la pantalla

"bien". Intervenía Helen con una cámara de bolsillo "entonces amenazaremos de nuevo, si hablas le mostraremos a Kai el video de un pequeño gato mirando desnudo, y argumentaremos que fue tu idea"

"eh o.0, nadie les creerá" decía nervioso, al fin dejando de ver la pantalla

"claro que si, de hecho al pelirrojo no le agradas mucho, y si sabe que espías a su novio, seguro y nos corre, no es así Helen, jajaja" ambas asienten y ríen sonoramente

"yo, no quiero eso...no diré nada" decía resignado, y salía de la habitación encorvado y suspirando

"veo que ya conociste las habilidades de tus amiguitas, así que ya te amenazaron con algo" decía el lavanda frente a la puerta de las chicas

asintiendo con pesadez, "eh...¿cómo lo sabes?" reaccionado muy tarde, "¿acaso a ti también te amenazaron?"

el Ruso se crispo un segundo, regresando a su temple indiferente de inmediato, un micro sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro, consecuencia de la estupidez que había cometido al revelar tanta información fácil de deducir. "algo así"

la platica continuo, mientras era observada por unos árticos ojos al otro lado del pasillo, que al notar las reacciones de Bryan, cerro la puerta con suma delicadeza, camino hasta su cama y comenzó a golpearla, aventando todo lo que tenia encima, ropa, almohadas, cojines hasta un pequeño muñeco de felpa del lavanda que tenia bajo el colchón, todo fue azotado contra las paredes

"te odio Bryan, eres el estúpido más grande, cómo puedes tenerle tanta confianza a ese gato roñoso, nosotros somos amigos, los únicos, él no tiene porque estar entre nosotros, tú eres mío, entiendes, MIO" caminando lentamente hasta donde había caído su muñeco, lo tomo tiernamente entre sus brazos, lo sacudió ligeramente, nuevamente lo miro ahora con un poco de ternura, antes de...azotarlo de nuevo contra el piso, dejándose caer él también es su cama

--

mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas

"notaste eso..."

"Bryan eres mío...te refieres a eso" imitando los movimientos del pelirrojo

"si eso también, pero me preguntaba de donde demonios saco un muñeco de Bryan"

"ah eso...pues yo se lo regale en su anterior cumpleaños, bueno técnicamente lo deje cerca de su casillero, bueno dentro de su casillero, escondido en su mochila" decía Helen recordando como había metido al muñeco entre las pertenencias del chico

"bien, eso es oro"

"ahora sólo hay que esperar"

**Nota de la autora**: si ya sé que llevo un año sin actualizar, pero algo es algo, inclusive, nadie lo lee, este es un reflejo de que termino lo que comienzo, así sea una mera satisfacción, agradezco a los que han leído, aunque no dejen reviews... aun así seria agradable que me comentaran que les pareció, se que este capitulo no tiene contenido y al final no me gusto mucho pero no tengo mas ideas, si gustan ayudarme con mucho gusto recibo sugerencias, gracias

y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AKIRE


	5. Grabaciones

A pesar de Todo 

Sí, la serie no es mía y de hecho me encanta por lo que la uso a mi parecer.

Bueno este es un intento de fic totalmente fumado…pero es un agradecimiento a **AKIRE777 **porque eres buena persona, y bueno todo lo que ya te dije en el MSN, como sea, es poco pero aquí esta.

"lo que se escucha"

'_lo que se piensa'_

Cap 5: Grabaciones 

"Te odio Bryan, eres el estúpido más grande ¿cómo puedes tenerle tanta confianza a ese gato roñoso? nosotros somos amigos, los únicos, él no tiene porque estar entre nosotros. Tú eres mío ¿entiendes? MIO" caminando lentamente hasta donde había caído su muñeco, lo tomo tiernamente entre sus brazos sacudiéndolo ligeramente, nuevamente lo miro ahora con un poco de ternura, antes de...azotarlo de nuevo contra el piso, dejándose caer él también sobre su cama.

--

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas.

"Notaste eso..." decía la chica de lentes.

"Bryan eres mío...te refieres a eso" imitando los movimientos del pelirrojo.

"Si, eso también, pero me preguntaba de donde demonios saco un muñeco de Bryan" acomodándose los cristales, mientras veía un poco más cerca la pantalla.

"Ah eso...pues yo se lo regale en su anterior cumpleaños, bueno técnicamente lo deje cerca de su casillero… esta bien, dentro de su casillero, escondido en su mochila" decía Helen recordando como había metido al muñeco entre las pertenencias del chico.

"Bien, eso es oro"

"Ahora sólo hay que esperar"

La hora de la cena se acercaba, él lavanda tocó la puerta de la habitación de la chica de lentes, que apenas abrió una rendija.

"¿Qué deseas?" sin dejarle ver nada del interior.

"Ya es hora de la cena... ¿dónde esta Helen?" tratando de mirar adentro.

"mm, debe estar arreglando el audio 3"

"¿Audio?" no tenía idea de lo que hablaba la chica, pero sabía bien que no era nada bueno.

"Pues dile que la cena esta servida" asomándose al interior, sin mucho éxito, la chica salía rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras ella sin darle oportunidad al dueño de echar un vistazo y haciendo un saludo militar, acata la orden del ruso y saca su comunicador "Helen, la cena"

'Bien, solo que antes puedes checar las conexiones de la 123 a la 134, creo que ya las tengo'

"En eso estaba, buen trabajo, ¿qué hay del audio 3?"

'Ya esta listo, se interfería por el satélite, pero lo he arreglado en un siéntanme, puse un puente alterno con el 5 y un par de subconexiones de respaldo desde la 78 hasta la 93 con esto ya no debe de existir interferencia'

"Bien, bueno baja a cenar y después vemos lo de la conexión con el satélite"

'Entendido'

Bryan ya se estaba mareando, no podía creer, cámaras, micrófonos, un ¡SATELITE! simplemente se sintió mareado, se sujeto al cabeza tratando de no imaginar la infinidad de posibilidades. Da media vuelta y camina de nuevo al comedor donde ya lo esperaban los demás.

"¿Bryan estas bien? te vez más pálido de lo normal" decía Yura con un ligerísimo tono de preocupación.

"Ha" sentándose pesadamente _satélite, tienen un madito satélite, mejor no pienso en lo que pueden hacer con eso... me puse a investigar, después de todo no es normal que una chiquilla me chantajee, y después de algunas amenazas descubrí que son espías profesionales ¿quién lo hubiera creído? en verdad son espías, creí que solo estaban locas, y… bueno lo están, pero también son profesionales, me costo muchas influencias saber de esto, pero, ahora no sé de que son capaces. No sé si lo dicen en serio o solo tratan de asustarme, aun así es peligrosa Akire, es una de las mejores camarógrafas, trabajo en cubierto, es espía y ha sido condecorada varias veces por muchas instituciones, Helen..bueno de ella solo sé que la contratan varias personas para investigaciones millonarias, y que es una de las mejores pagadas, quizá por eso puede solventar el estudiar en nuestra escuela..._

"Bryan...¿en verdad estas bien?" la dulce y preocupada voz del chino lo regresaba a la realidad.

"Si, estoy bien...gracias" mirándolo con amabilidad, los otros dos chicos presionaron tan fuerte sus dientes que se escucho un ligero rechinido.

"Creo que nos llaman" decía la chica de lentes entrando al comedor acomodando el cuello de su saco.

"Es verdad, ese rechinido es como música...alterante y molesta, pero música al fin" completaba la otra chica.

La cena pasó sin mayor problema algunos comentarios mordaces entre los rusos, Ray tratando de calmarlos, provocando más comentarios picantes, las chicas riendo y provocando mas pelea, cosas normales. Los Rusos ya habían terminado con sus alimentos, las chicas en cambio a penas iban a la mitad.

"¿No habrá postre?" se quejaba la pequeña de lentes.

"Pero Akire, termina primero de comer" trataba de persuadir el Chino para que se apresuraran.

"Pero yo quiero postre" su cara de cachorro triste hizo reír al chino, causando molestia a los demás.

"Yo también quiero, pero un pie helado de limón, por favor" Helen, empujaba su plato ya vacío hacia delante, acostándose en la mesa.

"Que falta de modales"esa era la voz de Kai, que sonaba más fastidiado que de costumbre.

"Helen, mañana es la competencia, y he visto que no has dormido nada desde que llegamos" anunciaba un poco retador el Chino.

"Yo he visto muuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas desde que llegamos, ¿quieres que diga algunas?" la chica se levantaba tallándose los ojos.

"NOOOOO!" Bryan y Ray contestaban unísono, causando la sospecha del pelirrojo.

"Ya vasta, esto se acabo, todos a dormir. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano, los quiero listos a las 6 en punto" la voz dominante de Yuriy logro que todos se calmaran y obedecieran sin objeción. "y ustedes..." decía una vez que todos los demás habían salido del comedor, deteniendo a las chicas"tengo que hablar con Helen, tú vete a tu habitación" señalando a la otra chica que seguía avanzando con un gran bostezo.

"Si, dime" Helen estaba somnolienta, se quitaba los audífonos que traía para prestarle atención.

"Quiero que me digas cómo es que convenciste a Bryan para que 'esos' se quedaran" ordenaba.

La chica bosteza y se talla los ojos "bien" siguiendo su camino a las escaleras.

"¡Ahora!" el chico si que podía dar miedo, esos ojos feroces daban siempre buen resultado, la chica volvió sobre sus pasos, con otro bostezo.

"Bien, bien..." rascándose la cabeza, abre sus saco en busca de una de las bolsas interiores: un pequeño Ipod blanco. Le extiende los auriculares al ruso "para que te la repito, la tengo grabada, así no se me va ningún detalle" bosteza mientras busca en el menú. La grabación comienza a reproducirse.

"Te odio Bryan, eres el estúpido más grande, cómo puedes tenerle tanta confianza a ese gato roñoso, nosotros somos amigos, los únicos, él no tiene porque estar entre nosotros, tú eres mío, entiendes, MIO"

Conforme avanza la reproducción sus ojos están más grandes, y temerosos, mientras que la chica se limita a mantenerse despierta, se coloca el par de audífonos que traía y mira como el ruso se pone pálido, si es que es posible más palidez.

"¿Qué significa esto?" quitándose los aparatos y mirando a la chica con furia y un dejo de miedo.

"Es la grabación, si te refieres a las fotos, pues las tiene... ¿cómo que qué significa?" mirando el aparato y el nombre de a pista que reprodujo... "oh... perdón esa no era, te reconociste... jejeje, que cosas dice la gente en las habitaciones, pero tu casi gritaste, que interesantes sentimientos, he" sosteniéndole la mirada "creo que mañana me toca competir, debo dormir un poco, que pases buena noche" retirándose a su habitación.

"Un momento" el pelirrojo la detenía justo antes de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Ahora qué?" decía con fastidio y cansancio, dejando entrar al ruso.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con esa grabación?" mirando como la chica se tiraba en la cama sin ponerle atención "¡hey! respóndeme" alterándose.

"Nada, no haré nada, no tengo planeado nada, bueno no hasta ahora, pero se me pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, digamos con tu novio o con TU Bryan, no sé, después lo veo, ahora dormiré" metiéndose a la cama.

"Claro que no... tú me darás esa grabación, por la buena o por la mala" acercándose a la cama, tomando el saco, pero no había nada de Ipod "dame el maldito aparato" ya enfurecido.

"Mira, con respecto a eso... tengo varias cosas comprometedoras ahí, así que no te lo puedo dar, pero por el pago de un módico chantaje no la usare para el mal, ¿qué dices?"

"Nunca, ahora me lo das o terminare con todo aparato en esta habitación" tomando la lámpara de mesa.

"Has lo que gustes, si crees que eso es el original estas perdido, de hecho ya me quitaste el sueño y eso me lo pagas" tomando su comunicador "Akire...si hola linda ya sé que es tarde pero Yura me fastidia...aja... no con la grabación, es la pista 16...si...no de una vez con Bryan...si ok, nos vemos." Terminando con la comunicación "bueno Yura espero que te encomiendes a un buen santo"

"No te atreverás..." mirándola amenazadoramente

"Y que me harías sí lo hago, ¿correrme? la casa es de Bryan, ¿destrozar mi habitación?... ¿ya mencione que al casa es de Bryan?... ¿hacerme daño físico? ¿llamar a TU noviecito? Ahora mismo no puedes, ódiame si quieres, de hecho por favor, ódiame. Pero ya déjame dormir"

"Esa la pagaras"

"Ya lo sé, mira... mejor seamos socios... ¿quieres algo sucio e incriminador de Ray, de Kai, de Bryan?... tengo un video en la ducha, que wow..."

"¿En al ducha? ¿De quién?" El coraje disminuyo.

"Tú di el nombre, seguro lo tengo" sacando de nuevo el comunicador, usando la clave Morse para comunicarse. "en serio, mejor hagamos equipo...tú me encantas, no es necesario pelear, si te enojas te saldrán arrugas"

"Dime las condiciones del trato"

"Bien, así es mejor"

Las 6 en punto y aun faltaba el pelirrojo, dos minutos después entra a la mansión perfectamente arreglado

"¿Qué están esperando? vamos al auto, los horarios de las competencias estarán pegados en la entrada del estadio, yo conseguí unos anoche así que léanlos, memoricen sus actividades, prepárenlas y prepárense para ganar" les entregaba los papeles y subían al auto, todo el camino paso en silencio, al llegar se separaron a sus respectivas actividades. Akire se puso sus lentes y se fue al área de natación, Helen se preparaba en las pistas junto s Ray y Kai, 100 mts y maratón respectivamente, Yura y Bryan en saltos y lanzamientos. Ray también estaba inscrito en gimnasia, haciendo equipo con Kai. Cosa que sorprendentemente no molesto a Yura, que se mantenía tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, esperando su turno sentado en una banca cercana a las pistas, escuchando alguna especie de música relajante con un mp3.

Durante toda la competencia de ese día no se quito ni por un instante los audífonos, hasta que llego la hora del descanso, la hora de comer, el pelirrojo estaba especialmente tranquilo. Y hablaba con familiaridad a las chicas.

"Eh Helen, ¿quieres que te compre algo?" En un tono que llegaba a sonar un tanto amable.

"Este...no" un poco incomoda, así termino el día. En la cena Bryan parecía bestia enjaulada.

"¿Yura qué te pasa? te estas comportando muy extraño" aprovechado que estaban solos en el comedor.

"Nada" aun demasiado tranquilo para e gusto del lavanda.

"No me mientas, ¿qué te paso? Después de la cena de ayer estabas muy alterado y hoy estas diferente, hasta podría decir que feliz, acaso... ¿acaso esas niñas tiene algo que ver?" tomándolo fuerte del brazo.

De inmediato se tenso al escuchar la mención de las chicas cosa que preocupo aun más a Bryan "No pasa nada, no tiene nada que ver con ellas, ahora suéltame" mirándolo desafiante "a mi no me tienen que estar ayudando, soy capaz de valerme por mi mismo, soy el mejor de este equipo y lo demostrare mañana cuando compita en tu contra por puntos"

Aventando al lavanda a su asiento y acomodándose en el suyo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, los empleados comenzaban a traer la comida, Yura se comportaba normal, altivo e indiferente mientras Bryan parecía algo tenso

¿Pero cómo pudo saber eso?... si lo anunciaron en la junta a la que asistieron solo los campeones por puntos...él...¿me espía?

**Nota de la autora;** ok, sé que no es la octava maravilla, pero algo es algo... jeje XD, al menos no me tarde otro año...sus opiniones son necesarias, gracias por el apoyo. Dejen sus reviews. Son un aliciente para continuar, gracias.


	6. Confesiones

A pesar de Todo

Si la serie no es mía, y de hecho me encanta por lo que la uso a mi parecer.

Bueno este es un intento de fic totalmente fumado…pero es un agradecimiento a **AKIRE777 **porque eres buena persona y bueno todo lo que ya te dije en el MSN, como sea, es poco pero aquí esta

"lo que se escucha"

'_lo que se piensa'_

Cap 6: Declaraciones

Resumen de los cap anteriores:

Bryan, Yuriy y Kai asistían a la escuela más cara y prestigiosa del país, las competencias interdistritales se realizan en la escuela pública a la que asiste Ray, el neko fue el único que paso a las finales ganándose con eso un lugar en las competencias estatales. Por algún extraño chantaje de Helen la nueva compañera de los Rusos, estos se hospedan en la casa de Bryan, también Ray y Akire una compañera del ultimo que también funge como camarógrafa y narradora oficial.

Los celos se hacen presentes en el pelirrojo que a pesar de ser el novio del bicolor siente una antipatía natural por Ray a quien según el taheño le atrae a Bryan. Kai a su vez se enoja con el lavanda por las atenciones que tiene con el chino.

Esta especie de cuadro amoroso es videograbador y escuchado en todo momento por las chicas, Bryan descubre que estas son espías y han saturado su casa con micrófonos y cámaras ocultas e inclusive un satélite, Los rusos mayores fueron chantajeados por las chicas por sus oscuros secretos, secretos que por enojo ellos mismos, sin darse cuenta, han ido revelando.

La historia continua las competencia se acercan y Yura esta cada vez más enojado porque Bryan tiene algún acuerdo con Helen. Por lo que la busca ella le da un aparato con el que espia al lavanda. Pero fue tan indiscreto que lo descubrió. Kai a su vez esta confundido por el aprecio que siente por el chino.

El evento mas importante será al otro día, donde los competidores tendrán que demostrar sus capacidades.

Y ahora si la historia-

El taheño se levanto más temprano de lo normal, fue al gimnasio para desestresarse, sin embargo el enojo se apodero de él cuando vio como salía del lugar su _novio_ y el _maldito chino_ como solía llamarlo. Se quedo de pie esperando a que pasaran, Kai lo miro con indiferencia, mientras que Ray temió un poco a la mirada ártica que le dirigía.

El día no había empezado nada bien y empeoraría, no bajo a desayunar, se quedo en su habitación encerrado totalmente a oscuras golpeando un pequeño muñeco que felpa del lavanda

"todo es tu culpa, maldito estúpido, si no lo hubieras dejado quedarse no andaría coqueteando con todo el mundo, Kai es _MI novio_ por lo tanto de _MI PROPIEDAD_…nadie juega con las cosas de Yuriy Ivanov"

"Que sensible" decía una chica de lentes mientras tomaba su desayuno, acomodándose los audífonos por donde estaba espiando al ruso

"es sólo ego" respondía la otra que seguía con una tasa de café en una mano y una minipantalla en la otra "Vamos a Akire, tenemos que preparar los dispositivos móviles, la carrera de relevos será el evento del día y no me quiero perder ningún detalle"

En la competencia por puntos entre los rusos ganó el pelirrojo, tomo su premio y lo arrojo junto con los otros cerca de donde narraba la chica de cabello castaño. Eran, como se esperaba, campeones de todas las pruebas en las que participaban. Así que no les tomaban la más minima importancia.

Era hora de la prueba final, la más esperada por todos, la carrera de 800 mts con relevos. Helen se había esmerado toda la mañana por instalar las cámaras en los lugares estratégicos. Los competidores serian en orden de aparición: Kai (campeón de maratón y poseedor de record Guinness por el menor tiempo, elegido como primero por tener un estupendo arranque), Bryan (increíblemente bueno en velocidad aunque odia correr, además de intimidar a más de la mitad de los concursantes, elegido como segundo para que tratara de correr mejor que Kai y para estar a lado del taheño), Yuriy (Campeón de 400 metros con obstáculos, elegido como 3ro por intimidar a la otra mitad de los concursantes y por ser el arma secreta de los rusos y Ray (por ser el campeón de 100 mts planos, se espera de el un cierre espectacular, aunado a la ventaja que seguramente le dejaran los rusos. Elegido como compañero de los rusos, porque era el único que se les podía acercar sin ser asesinado)

Así se habían elegido los concursantes y sus posiciones, ahora la carrera estaba a punto de empezar, Akire estaba muy atenta narrando todo lo que podía ver desde todos los ángulos que les daban sus cámaras escondidas. Helen estaba dándole ánimos al chino que estaba muy nervioso a un lado del segundo relevo, los rusos estaban como estatuas de granito en sus posiciones. Aunque se notaba cierto disgusto por parte del bicolor y el taheño que estaban esperando del otro lado de la pista, sólo observando las reacciones de sus compañeros.

La carrera comenzó con el balazo de salida, como se esperaba Kai rebaso a todos y llego con Bryan entregándole la estafeta, mejor dicho casi rompiéndole la mano con ella. El lavanda haciendo caso omiso al dolor que le provoco corrió dejando a todos atrás, le entrego el relevo a Yuriy, el pelirrojo corrió como si no hubiera mañana dejando a mas de 50 o 80 metros a todos sus compañeros era obvio que ganarían, pero al ver al chino un enfado creciente recorrió todo su cuerpo, entrego el bastón descuidadamente casi dejándolo caer, Ray lo apenas los sostuvo. Yura se enojo aun más, pateo una de las piedras que había bajo sus pies dirigiéndola hacia donde el chino daría el paso, trampa que sus muchos adversarios habían utilizado infinidad de veces con él, y en la que él nunca había caído, pero esa era un trampa de carrera de obstáculos el chino nunca podría evadirla. Y así fue, al dar el segundo paso la piedrecilla lo hizo ladear torciéndose el tobillo.

El pelirrojo miro orgulloso como Ray estaba a punto de caer, pero para su sorpresa siguió corriendo, con dificultad y lentitud pero continuo la carrera, estaba muy enfadado, tanto que a pesar de que se había quedado a la mitad de la pista nadie lo movió ni reclamo. La furia en sus ojos daba el suficiente terror para no acercarse. Eso y la ventaja que los demás de dieron ocasionó que ganaran la carrera con algo de ventaja.

A penas el chino cruzo la meta cayo de rodillas. Helen que se encontraba a lado de Akire mirando por las pantallas trato de correr en su auxilio pero fue detenida por la segunda

"espera" le dijo la narradora

"esta herido" reclamaba la otra

"tan solo observa" aun sosteniéndola del brazo, de inmediato vio como el bicolor llegando hasta el neko lo llevó en brazos fuera de la pista

"¿qué demonios esta haciendo Kai?" pregunta general, casi se pudo escuchar como murmullo colectivo, el bicolor llevaba cargando a Ray directo a la enfermería

Helen salio al encuentro de los rusos que se habían quedado petrificados en su lugar, mientras Akire terminaba de narrar la carrera y anunciaba a los obvios ganadores.

"Yura, Bryan, ¿a dónde creen que van? la entrega será en 5 min, vayan a podium, Kai ya se libro, demonios lo que hace ese hombre por no asistir a las premiaciones, pero ustedes no se libran…anden vamos" la chica jalaba a Bryan de la mano mientras que el pelirrojo aun miraba hacia la enfermería

"que raro que Kai de muestras de interés por alguien, y en publico, y mucho más raro que sea por alguien que no es ni su compatriota y mucho menos _su novio_" era Akire la narradora la que comenzó a meter la duda en la cabeza del taheño mientras acomodaba las medallas detrás del podium

Apenas el metal estuvo colgado en su cuello el pelirrojo salio corriendo hacia la enfermería, entro y busco con la mirada a sus _compañeros_ que estaban muy platicadores en una de las camas del final

"¿qué-de-mo-nios- pasa aquí?" arrastraba las palabras haciéndolo mas intimidante, al menos para Ray, Kai estabas más que acostumbrado.

"se luxo el tobillo" contestaba Kai con la frialdad de siempre

"lo siento, me tropecé con algo y me torcí" razonaba el chino con timidez y algo de vergüenza "pero al menos no perdí" esto último levantaba su orgullo

"hiciste bien, pero no debiste esforzarte" el bicolor lo justificaba y defendía, Yura estaba por explotar

"gracias por preocuparte, no es nada la enfermera dijo que mañana ya podré caminar, pero ya no podré correr en unas semanas" anunciaba el chino con algo de frustración

"no te preocupes las carreras han terminado, ahora podrás descansar, lo demás yo lo arreglo, tu sólo ocúpate en curarte"

Eso fue todo, el pelirrojo arrojaba chispas por los ojos, su cuerpo se tensaba como una fiera frente a su presa, estaba a punto de atacar "¿có-mo de-mo-nios te atreves a hacer esto" gruñía

"¿ahora qué te pasa?" Kai se mantenía impasible mientras que Ray ya temía por su vida aunque no lo demostraba

"deshonra, me has humillado…en publico, no te lo perdonaré, esta me la pagarás" se acerco unos pasos más

"¿a qué te refieres?" por primera vez el bicolor se digno a dirigirle una mirada más que hastiada

"levantaste a este insecto del piso, donde YO lo puse, ¿cómo te atreves a desafiarme?" su enojo se incrementaba con cada paso. El chino que hasta ese momento se había mantenido calmada se incorporo en la cama, quedando sentado, con pose desafiante

"¿cómo que tú me pusiste en el piso?" ahora Ray también comenzaba a alterarse

"eres un insecto y debes de arrastrarte en el fango de donde vienes" pero antes de que el pelirrojo se arrojara contra el chino, Kai los detuvo con un fuerte agarre en el hombro

"no me toques, ¡acabaré con él!"Arrojo con fuerza el aparato que saco de su bolsillo tratando de golpear a Ray pero Kai se interpuso siendo golpeado en la ceja con ma maquinilla. "¡eres un imbécil!" grito de nuevo Yura

"no dejaré que le dañes" sentenciaba el bicolor

"¿Por qué demonios le proteges?, no es nada nuestro, no lo conoces, ni siquiera es de la escuela, yo en cambio soy tu novio, me tienes que apoyar a mi"

"deja de decir tonterías" se sujetaba la cabeza por donde comenzaba a correr un poco de sangre

"¡¿tonterías?" estaba furioso "no son tonterías, eres mi novio y debes apoyarme a mi"

"estas haciendo una escena" sujetándose mas fuerte la cabeza conteniendo la hemorragia

"¿escena?...ya dilo de una vez, si prefieres a ese sujeto en lugar de a mi, quédate con él, me vale lo que hagas, espero que te desangres y mueras" salio del consultorio azotando la puerta "¡apártate de mi camino!" golpeaba al lavanda que iba llegando

"¿qué demonios te pasa?" se hacia a un lado mirándolo extrañado

"tú también…" se detuvo y miro al lavanda "todo es tu culpa…si no hubieras dejado quedar a ese gato, no le estaría coqueteando a todos"

"estas loco, no sé ni de que hablas" el mayor lo miraba extrañado

Yura cerró los puños con furia "tú…tú tenias que caer en las redes de ese estúpido gato" rechinaba los dientes antes de irse directo a sus habitaciones.

Bryan estaba a punto de entrar en el consultorio pero se detuvo con la mano en la puerta, adentro se escuchaba la voz preocupada de Ray y como Kai trataba de calmarlo de alguna manera. Se sintió incomodo así que pensó que era mejor regresar a su casa a ver que clase de destrucción había causado la furia del pelirrojo.

Unos momentos después estaba en su gran mansión, caminaba desanimado e indeciso, por no saber si ir o no a ver a Yura. En eso escucho que las chicas caminaban hacia su _oficina_, en donde tenían los aparatos con los que los espiaban.

"Que mala eres Akire…sabias perfecto que Yura estaba escuchando todo lo que hacían y todavía vas a lanzar mas leña al fuego, ahora esta enojadísimo"

"pero Helen creo que fue suficiente razón para que explotará y al fin se de cuenta que ya no siente lo mismo por Kai"

"¿y si llega Bryan?, ¿si hubiera descubierto nuestro aparato de espionaje?"

"si llega Bryan, sólo pensará en ir corriendo con Yura…que esta sólo y triste en su habitación"

El lavanda al escuchar esto no pudo evitar olvidar su enfado con las chicas e ir corriendo, tal y como lo habían pronosticado, a buscar a su pelirrojo

"¿me puedes decir por qué agregaste eso de _sólo y triste en su aviación?_" preguntaba Helen mientras entraban a su oficina

"¿no lo notaste?" se sorprendía la otra chica acomodándose los lentes "Bryan nos escuchaba…y esa era la única forma que se me ocurrió para que no nos matara"

Mientras tanto en la escuela Ray estaba limpiando la herida del bicolor.

"es un rasguño" se quejaba Kai al notar la cara entristecida del neko

"menos mal que no ha sido nada grave" bajaba la mirada aun tirando las gasas ensangrentadas

"no me paso nada, Yura se enfurece por cualquier cosa" se acercaba quedando a su lado

"si, por…cualquier cosa" su voz bajaba aun más, respiro profundo y levanto el rostro con su sonrisa normal, su tono de voz pausado y tranquilo "deberías de ir a explicarle, ve a reconciliarte" le sugirió Ray sonriendo

"no finjas, a mi no me engañas" sentenció más serio que nunca

"¿a qué te refieres?" preguntaba extrañado y tratando de sonar seguro y ajeno, pero su voz lo traiciono

"no ire" con esas palabras Kai dio por terminada la conversación

"p-pero debes ir, es tu novio" esas palabras salieron con más enojo de lo esperado

"ya lo oíste, ya no lo es, además no quiero ir con él, me quedará aquí…contigo" se recostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, quizá por el dolor del golpe, quizá por dejar de discutir. Pero sus palabras hicieron que inexplicablemente Ray se sintiera feliz

"¿qué demonios?" Bryan había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Yura, encontrándola oscura y lúgubre, tal y como esperaba, excepto porque no estaba el pelirrojo tratando de destrozar el lugar, por el contrario estaba vacía

"abran de una maldita vez" el pelirrojo casi tiraba la puerta de la oficina de las chicas "abran o tiraré esta estúpida puerta" gritaba enojadísimo

Akire abrió dándole el paso a la bestia, el cuarto se mantenía a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la luz que emitían las pantallas. Más de 20 plasmas de diferentes tamaños bombardeando imágenes de varios lugares.

"¿qué quieres?" era Helen con voz sosegada giraba en su silla para encarar al pelirrojo

"¡¿Cómo que qué?" gritaba el taheño

"¿qué te pasa?" Akire se sentaba a lado de su amiga

"¿Que qué me pasa?...que todo esta mal….todo a mi alrededor esta mal, el estúpido chino se quedo con Kai, le esta coqueteando a Bryan, me hizo quedar en segundo plano en la carrera de relevos, todos lo miran como a alguien admirable, y además me quito a Bryan…" gritaba a todo pulmón

"Bryan no era tuyo" aclaraba Akire en voz baja, Helen contuvo la risa que amenazaba con salir, respiro profundo y controlo sus facciones, mirándolo con calma

"¿y qué quieres que hagamos?" decía la chica

"que lo resuelvan…fue su culpa" se acercaba amenazante hasta que vio como en la pantalla del fondo estaba Ray curando a Kai y se les veía muy _amistosos_, el taheño se petrifico, la furia se hizo tan fuerte que le salto una vena de la cien y le comenzó un tic en el ojo. "que…de-mo-nios" las chicas giraron a ver la escena que lo había puesto así.

"¿qué le pasó en la cabeza?"

"lo golpee" aclaraba con cierta calma Yura

"¿con qué?"

"le arroje…mmm…el rastreador que me dieron para espiar a Bryan" sonreía con cinismo al haber destruido el aparato. Las chicas se miraron entre si algo preocupadas y extrañadas

"no puede ser, el rastreador esta ubicado en tu habitación, ¿seguro que no le arrojaste tu Ipod?" Akire tecleaba algunas claves llevando una pantalla.

Una pequeña luz parpadeó en otra de las pantallas, todos giraron a mirarlo, se enfocó en primer plano la habitación de Yura donde parpadeaba el pequeño foquito en medio de la cama. Las cámaras se ajustaron a visión nocturna, la imagen en verde reflejo algo que dejo helado a Yura.

Estaba Bryan de pie mirando atentamente hacia la cama. Dando pasos tan lentos que parecía no moverse de su sitio, sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa e incredulidad, sus manos temblaban mientras las dirigía al objeto que miraba

"¿qué es lo que tienes sobre la cama?" preguntaba Helen, tratando de encontrar otro enfoque de las cámaras, mientras que Yura seguía petrificado en su lugar "lo logré" decía la chica cambiando la imagen de la pantalla, ahora se veía claramente la cama, pero Bryan ya no estaba en la habitación. En una fracción de segundo había desaparecido junto con el objeto que había sobre la cama.

"búscalo rápido" indicaba la chica a su compañera que tecleaba a toda velocidad cambiando vistas en las pantallas.

"¡que significa esto!" era Bryan que abría la puerta de la oficina de una patada sobresaltando a todos. Los presentes giraron a verlo el chico estaba híper ventilado y un poco sonrojado, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

"¿qué te pasa?" las chicas habían salido de su sorpresa y ahora estaban furiosas al ver como su refugio estaba siendo invadido

"¿cómo que qué?" gritaba, las chicas pensaban que esa conversación ya la habían tenido momentos antes con el otro ruso "¿qué significa eso?" mostraba apretujado en su mano un pequeño muñeco de si mismo. "¿qué clase de broma es esta?" lo apretaba aun más mirando a las chicas y después al taheño que seguía petrificado

"fue un regalo" admitía Helen, las miradas se le clavaron, pero ella seguía calmada e incluso se le escapo una sonrisa "hace casi un año que se lo regalé a Yura de cumpleaños" miro al pelirrojo que ya se había calmado pero ahora comenzaba a temblar de nervios

"¿hace…un…año?" el lavanda se miro a si mismo representado en ese muñeco, vio el desgaste y el maltrato era obvio que Yura lo había conservado desde ese entonces. "¿Por qué?" las miradas se dirigieron al pelirrojo

"¿qué te importa?" grito y trato de salir de la oficina pero Bryan fue más rápido y lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo en la entrada "déjame imbécil" comenzaron a forcejear pero en esa situación Bryan era más fuerte

"¿Por qué tienes este muñeco?" el lavanda tiraba de su brazo impidiéndole escapar

"porque fue un regalo" se trataba de justificar

"tú no aceptas regalos de nadie, y mucho menos cursilerías como esta"

"¡oye…!" ahora era Helen la ofendida, pero sus quejas no menguaron la discusión, porque Akire le tapo la boca antes de que dijera otra cosa

"son mis cosas a ti ¿qué te importa?, ve y revisa el cuarto del gato ese" forcejeaba

"no me interesa ese cuarto, yo quiero saber por qué tienes este muñeco"

"el cuarto no te importa, pero si el ocupante, maldito chino"

"¿crees que me gusta Ray?" se sorprendía

"no lo _creo_, estoy seguro… ese maldito se la pasa coqueteándole a todos, y ustedes de estúpidos que caen en sus redes" el enfado volvía mientras señalaba la pantalla donde Kai estaba en la enfermería dormido en la misma cama con Ray, Bryan al ver esto sintió un espasmo en el estomago, su cara se descompuso un poco. "¡lo vez!" grito Yura al ver la expresión descompuesta del lavanda "tarado" lo golpeo y dio un par de pasos más pero de nuevo Bryan lo detuvo

"no seas tonto" lo sujeto con fuerza "Ray no me inquieta, pero Kai es un idiota, cómo puede estar tan tranquilo durmiendo cuando tú estas aquí furioso" no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla

"porque es un imbécil" se seguía agitando "le importa más el chino, que se quede con él, si estuviera aquí se lo volvería a gritar"

"¿volverías?" su agarre se suavizó un poco por la impresión

"si, termine con él y para que le quedará bien claro que ya no me importa nada de su vida le abrí la cabeza de un golpe"

"fue el Ipod el que lo golpeo" Akire ahora era la que hablo, siendo acallada por Helen

"¿terminaron?" no se podía distinguir el sentimiento en que pregunto, entre confusión, enojo, sorpresa, alegría y quizá un poco de escepticismo

"bien, hazlo… búrlate…ríete de mi por haber perdido ante ese chino, que tu estruendosa risa cubra todo el lugar, anda hazlo" su enojo se había mezclado con la vergüenza y con la tristeza.

"no me causa gracia" fue lo único que atino a decir

"¿entonces qué demonios te causa…repulsión, antipatía, aburrimiento?" los ojos azules chocaron con los lavandas en una guerra de voluntades

"lastima, enojo, frustración" las miradas no se perdían

"¿a qué te refieres?" Yura estaba llegando a su límite de la paciencia

"a que Kai es un imbécil por no entender lo que esta perdiendo, porque es un idiota al dejarte ir, porque yo no puedo hacer anda por estar en su lugar"

"¿qué?"

"que tú también eres un idiota por no darte cuenta de lo que pasa, porque tienes un muñeco mío y aun así niegas que te intereso"

"el muñeco no es… eso no significa nada, tú eres el tarado por dejarte conquistar por el chino, tu eres el imbécil por dejarme solo en esta mansión"

"¿solo?...tú tenias a tu noviecito, tú tenias a Kai y me lo restregabas en la cara cada vez que podías, lo besaba y abrazabas, dormían juntos bajo MI techo… tú eres el maldito imbécil"

"no te atrevas a insultarme, Kai al menos fue valiente en decirme que le interesaba, tú en cambio estabas más preocupado por entrenar y por el chino que por cualquier otro"

"¿preocupado por entrenar? ¿y por quien crees que lo hacia? Sólo en los entrenamientos podría verte, sólo cuando entrenaba estaba a tu lado"

"¡te la pasabas discutiendo!" reclamaba Yura

"¿y de que otro tema querías que habláramos? ¿De tu novio? ¿Del clima? ¿De las estúpidas flores? Hacia lo que mejor se hacer…pelear contigo ¿o querías que golpeara a Kai para tener un tema de conversación"

"lo hubieras hecho, el menos así hubieras usado tu cerebro para algo productivo"

"a parte de pensar todo el tiempo en un maldito pelirrojo que me quita el sueño"

"tú no eres el único que se queda noches enteras sin dormir pensando en lo que el otro esta haciendo…tú no eres el único que se frustra por saber que es lo que habla con los otros, que es lo que hace con los otros, no eres el único que sufre cada vez que miras a otro, cada vez que le hablas a otro, que quieres matar a cada sujeto que te observa, tú no quieres arrancarle la cabeza al chino por atreverse a llamarte por tu nombre, por tenerte la confianza que me costo años ganarme, por poder hablar contigo o tocarte sin temor o vergüenza" respiraba con dificultad había hablado demasiado y ahora estaba sonrojado al darse cuenta de sus actos. Bryan estaba del mismo modo. "me largo" por la impresión logro soltar el brazo y caminar lejos de esa oficina.

"espera" Bryan lo siguió

Las chicas habían observado todo "¿eso fue una declaración?" preguntaba Akire

"pues creo que muy a su estilo lo fue" contestaba la otra, antes de comenzar a teclear de nuevo a toda velocidad

"¿qué haces ahora?" mirando como cambiaban las imágenes en las pantallas

"se fueron por vergüenza, para que no los oyéramos" aclaraba Helen

"Cómo si eso fuera posible" reía la chica acomodándose los lentes "tenemos mas de mil cámaras y un satélite" los lentes brillaron al entender la idea de su amiga "te ayudo" los teclados resonaron como eco de los pasos de los rusos que llegaban a la cocina

"Déjame Bryan"

"¿y cómo quieres que te deje después de lo que dijiste?"

"ignóralo"

"nunca" lo alcanza en la cocina acorralándolo contra la barra "me quieres a mi, me deseas a mi" lo acorralaba con el cuerpo, pegándose cada vez más

"no te creas tanto" desviaba la vista tratando de encontrar como librarse del abrazo

"Kai no te ama, a él no le interesas, yo en cambio…yo si…yo" no terminó la frase, sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado, en un beso exigente, las manos del lavanda recorrían la pequeña espalda del pelirrojo, mientras este se trata de separar pero sin mucha fuerza, mas que empujar parecía que le acariciaba el pecho y los brazos, recorriendo toda su extensión hasta que choco contra algo ligeramente inesperado, una bola de peluche, que sin pensarlo le arranco ocasionado que Bryan detuviera el beso y lo mirara atónito

"¿Qué te pasa?" lo miraba extrañado y con la respiración agitada

"¿Por qué me besas?" pero sin separarse, apretando con fuerza al muñeco

"porque quiero…porque tengo derecho a hacerlo, porque entendí lo imbécil que fui al pensar que tú en verdad te habías interesando por Kai"

"tú no sabes nada"

"sé que sólo lo usaste para llegar a ser capitán del equipo de atletismo, y de paso fastidiarme la vida, sé que no te interesó nunca, sé que no te enojaste porque el chino te quitará el novio, sino porque era tuyo, era tu juguete y a Yuriy Ivanov nadie lo enfrenta y nadie le gana, y sé que no llegaste a quererlo nunca"

"tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera" ni él mismo supo porque lo dijo, pero se escuchaba como una buena frase para emprender la huida, y eso hizo. Con el muñeco en mano salio disparado hacia su habitación.

Llego a su cuarto "estúpido Bryan" ahora con el peluche en mano lo aventó contra el suelo pisándolo, restregándolo, pateándolo, antes de levantarlo sacudirlo y abrazarlo de nuevo "estúpido Bryan" tocaba sus labios con el dedo recordando aquel placentero beso.

Mientras tanto el lavanda no lograba articular idea alguna, simplemente se quedo recargado en la barra mirando la puerta. Un minuto después Akire entraba con calma a la cocina, pasó frente al chico sin prestarle atención y llego al refrigerador, abrió la enorme puerta "oye Helen ¿qué sabor quieres?" pregunto hacia una pared donde brillo un pequeño foquito "ok" se respondía ella misma antes de que desapareciera la lucecilla

"así que es un _si quiero pero soy demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo_" soltó la frase mientras salía como si nadie la hubiera oído, pero una risa al fondo confirmo que le mensaje había llegado

"como se atrevió" esa era la voz enfadada de Kai que estaba placidamente acostado junto al chino, pero ahora apretaba los puños peligrosamente mientras se quitaba los audífonos del aparato que Yura le arrojo en la cabeza

"¿qué pasó?" el chino se removía en sus brazos tratando de identificar lo sucedido

"rayos" comentaba Helen a la recién llegada con el Helado

"¿qué?" Akire acomodo los lentes y se sentó frente a los monitores con un litro de helado "ahora por qué sonríes de esa forma" miraba a su compañera que tenia una mueca indescriptible entre emoción, angustia y algo de miedo.

"El tonto de Yura no le aventó el Ipod, le rompió la cabeza a Kai con el transmisor y ha estado oyendo tooooooodo" aclaraba mordiéndose las uñas

"¿cómo puede ser?" casi deja caer el helado "¿y ahora que hacemos?" comiéndose una gran cucharada de dulce

"rezar para que no nos mate" masajeándose las sienes

Un segundo más tarde cuando al fin lograron recuperar la compostura, revisaban los videos tratando de encontrar a Kai, pero había desaparecido de la enfermería.

"ustedes, malditas mujeres" esa era la amenazadora voz del lavanda que se acercaba cada vez más.

"¿dónde?" esa otra voz fue la que las dejo heladas. Era la voz pasiva de Kai, eso significaba que estaba furioso

Por un segundo todo se quedo en silencio.

Al notar que ninguno de los dos rusos había llegado a su _oficina _los buscaron con las cámaras. "están subiendo las escaleras…Kai esta corriendo a la habitación de Yura…Bryan lo sigue de cerca."

"demonios Akire, esto no es una carrera de caballos" se quejaba de la narradora

El bicolor entró a la habitación cerrando tras él, encontrando acostado a Yura que se sorprendió con su presencia "¿qué es lo que quieres…creí dejarte bien claro que no quería verte, que te quedaras con tu estúpido chino?" bufaba

"tú… ¿cómo te atreviste a jugar con mi nombre, con mi imagen, con mi vida?" se acercaba amenazador a la cama, el taheño sintió el peligro y se puso de pie "así que me usaste para tus propósitos, me usaste para alcanzar el éxito, toda nuestra _relación_ fue una farsa"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"de esto" lanzando el aparato a la cama "con esto escuche todo lo que dijiste, que soy tu juguete. Pues te haré pagar por esta humillación"

"¡abran!" la voz agitaba de Bryan se quedo del otro lado de la enorme puerta de madera "eh dicho que abran" volvía a gritar pero los chicos estaba enfrascados en una guerra de miradas, analizando quien seria el primero en atacar

"¿humillación?...tú tampoco eras muy fiel que digamos… también estabas conmigo por conveniencia, desde que estábamos juntos los demás chicos te dejaron de molestar, mi presencia te dejo ser libre. Yo en cambio me confine a tu nombre"

Los puños cerrados, los ojos furiosos. Estaban dispuestos a atacar, las palabras no resolverían el problema, los golpes en cambio harían un diferencia. Leer los movimientos del otro, esperar el momento adecuado para atacar, estaban petrificados en su lugar esperando.

"Demonios" susurro el lavanda al notar el silencio "Yura" un gran crujido resonó en todos los rincones de la casa, una nube de polvo y astillas se levanto en donde antes había estado la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo "Yura" susurro de nuevo el lavanda pasando por encima de los pedazos de madera

**Nota de la autora;**

Si lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios por no haber actualizado antes, peeeero no eh tenido tiempo y peor nada de inspiración.

Mi linda Akire me ayudo muchísimo en este capitulo, pequeña espero verte pronto para juntar mas ideas

A todos los que siguen leyendo esta tontería, les agradezco muchísimo, son increíbles y merecen que me esfuerce más. De hecho el siguiente capitulo es el final. Así que gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y solo falta un empujoncito más.

Saludos a todos y sus reviews siempre son una luz en las tinieblas de mi mente. Se los agradezco con el alma.


	7. VIDEOS

A pesar de Todo

¡Y DESPUÉS DE MIL MILLONES DE AÑOS! EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA

Si la serie no es mía, y de hecho me encanta por lo que la uso a mi parecer.

Bueno este es un intento de fic totalmente fumado…pero es un agradecimiento a **AKIRE777 **porque eres buena persona y bueno todo lo que ya te dije en el MSN, como sea, es poco pero aquí esta

"lo que se escucha"

'_lo que se piensa'_

Cap 7: VIDEOS

"…Oye Helen…"

"…mmm…"

"¿Me puedes decir cómo demonios es que seguimos vivas?"

"No…la verdad… no lo sé"

Las chicas iban de regreso a sus escuelas, acompañadas del chino que no entendía el estupor de sus amigas que se encontraban así desde el día anterior.

El torneo terminó con el arrasador triunfo de la escuela de los rusos. Ahora regresaban en una de las limosinas de Kai, las chicas no se movían ni hablaban, hasta la pregunta que Akire.

"Ya… ¿qué les pasa? me estoy aburriendo…" se quejaba el neko.

La castaña le extiende un Ipod para entretenerlo y se recuesta cerrando los ojos.

"Creo que nunca vi mi fin tan cerca." Decía mientras su amiga asentía afirmando.

"¿Cómo salimos ilesas?"

Ray se había resignado a no entender de lo que hablaban, así que decidió ignorarlas, colocarse los audífonos y poner algún video del aparatejo blanco que le dieron.

Tan pronto prendió el Ipod los jadeos inundaros sus oídos, miró la pantalla sorprendido, estaban dos chicos en una enfermería, su largo cabello negro se extendía por la cama revolviéndose al ritmo de las envestidas que se propinaba contra un chico bajo él, que se estremecía con sus movimientos. La piel blanca enrojecida por los rasguños y las mordidas. La imagen fija mostraba el acto en todo su esplendor.

"¡¿Q-q-q-q-qué es esto?" gritaba el chino completamente sonrojado.

Helen se levantó, miró el aparato y el video que se proyectaba "¡No mires!" lo cubría el chino totalmente avergonzado.

"Ipod Equivocado…gomen" extendía otro aparato exactamente igual.

"¡¿Cómo demonios?" gritaba alterado Ray "¿Cómo es que tienen video de…bueno…yo…Kai…este…"

"Porque Akire dijo que quería editarlos en casa…" explico la chica con total calma.

"¡¿Cómo que editarlos?" cada vez estaba más alterado.

"Dame el aparato Ray, creo que es demasiado para ti" hablaba por fin la chica de los lentes.

"No les daré nada ¿Como obtuvieron ese video?" apretaba el Ipod contra el pecho para protegerlo de las peligrosas manos de las chicas.

"Mmm…de la cámara doce…Creo…" Dijo Helen.

"Fue la quince" aclaraba Akire totalmente despreocupada como quien habla del clima.

"Es cierto…fue la 15, la 12 no tenia buen Angulo"

"¡¿Cámara 12? ¡¿…15? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" Oprime el aparato mostrando el menú principal, desplegando una lista de más de 500 videos y más de mil grabaciones de audio "¡¿Qué demo…"

"Calma Ray…digamos que nunca viste esto y sigamos en paz" Decía Helen con una enorme sonrisa.

"Que nunca vi… ¿Cómo pueden decirme que olvide que tienen un video donde estoy… donde yo…?"

"Ándale así está perfecto… ¡Así olvídalo!"

"¿Q-qué l-le ha-harán a-a e-ese v-v-v-video?" tartamudeaba, sus manos temblaban, era coraje, miedo, vergüenza y un poco de lujuria después de revivir lo ocurrido en el video.

"Venderlo… ¡Obvio!" contestaba Helen.

"Kai pagó muy bien por los _recuerdos_ del viaje… ¿Por qué crees que nos presto la limosina?"

"¿K-K-Kai sabe de los videos?"

"Claro…él le pidió a Akire que los reuniera en un sólo video… pero como son taaan activos tendremos que editar un poco, ya sabes, quitar los jueguitos previos y dejar solo verdaderamente divertido" Decía Helen mientras su mente volaba a esas imágenes y una enorme sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro.

"Sabes…deberíamos de hacer 2 versiones…una corta y la inédita"

"¿Como con los de Bryan y Yura?"

"Exacto"

La discusión de las chicas seguía, Ray en cambio estaba petrificado y sonrojado, "¿c-c-c-cómo que…?" Pero no termino, su mente se inundo de imágenes demasiado vividas, de recuerdos no tan lejanos, de momentos que le recordaban que esa punzada en su trasero no era del todo desagradable.

"Ray dame el aparato" demandó la chica de lentes.

"¡No!" sentencio metiéndoselo en la camisa.

"¿En verdad crees que eso nos detendrá…?" Acercándose peligrosamente la locutora.

"Lástima que no se lo metió en el pantalón…" completaba su amiga levantándose del sillón siguiendo con la emboscada.

"¡No!…esperen…¡ALTO!" el grito fue tan fuerte que alerto a los ocupantes de las otras dos limosinas que iban cerca.

"_¡¿Qué demonios le hacen?_" gritó Kai con una voz amenazadora por la línea 2 del intercomunicador.

"_Vamos Kai si lo vas a violar al menos tápale la boca"_ Gruñía otra voz por la línea 3

"_Ese gato roñoso…me hace perder la concentración…si lo vas a hacer gritar al menos usa la limosina a prueba de ruidos"_ decía su acompañante.

"Kai…" trataba de justificarse una de las chicas "No fue nuestra culpa, Ray no nos quería devolver el Ipod" se quejaba una mujer.

"Kai no está con nosotros, se supone que estaba en junta con sus accionistas, y Yura…tú y Bryan se llevaron el ultimo auto aislado…degenerados, libidinosos" reclamaba la otra.

"_¡Sigue diciéndonos así y ya no les pagaremos!"_ se escuchaba la voz sexy del pelirrojo.

"¡No nos paguen y verán como organizamos un pago por evento masivo!"

"_Calma…"_ ahora Extrañamente era Bryan el que tranquilizaba las cosas _"no discutan…"_

"_¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué eres tan condescendiente con ellas?"_ se quejaba el taheño.

"_Porque quiero mis videos para mañana y ya me dieron un descuento del 10% además de confidencialidad"_ decía orgulloso.

"_Al parecer esta cabeza no es la única que usas…"_ los sonidos nuevamente comenzaban a ser extraños…

"¡Ves Ray! Ellos no tienen problemas con nuestro trabajo" le aclaraba Akire tratando de nuevo de arrebatarle el aparato.

"¡Es porque ellos son unos depravados, al igual que ustedes!" se quejaba ya sin media camisa.

"_No somos depravados…somos sus mejores clientes…"_ la voz entrecortada del pelirrojo invadía el audio.

"De hecho…no son nuestros mejores clientes…es Kai" aclaraban las chicas, todas la voces cesaron, el único ruido era el del motor del carro en marcha.

"¡¿KAI?" gritaron.

"¡Claro! Los videos y al audio de su casa son buenos, pero nada comparado con los de la enfermería… aunque ese de Bryan en la cocina y el helado…bueno esta bastante cerca"

"_El trato incluía que esa información seria confidencial entre los tres_" la voz taciturna del bicolor se descomponía con cada silaba.

"Los videos no saldrán…" decía una chica.

"Pero eso no te da exclusividad de la información" completaba la otra.

"…_Ok…les daré otro millón…"_ mientras susurraba enfadado _"…malditas estafadoras…"_

"¡Un Millón!" era Ray el que gritaba.

"¡¿Por qué un millón? ¡A mi me cobraste 5!" se quejaba el lavanda.

"¡CINCO MILLONES!" volvía a gritar Ray.

"Es un millón extra, tú no sabes a cuando asciende la cuenta total" reían las chicas satisfechas.

"¡Más de diez millones de Yens!"

"de dólares…" aclaraba Helen

"¡¿Diez Millones de Dólares por esto?" Ray sostenía el Ipod con una mano y su cabeza con la otra, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

"Agrádese que ellos tengan el dinero para pagarlo… ¿tú cuanto nos hubieras pagado por mantener en privado estas escenas?"

"Bueno yo…" el chino se hundía en el sillón.

"¡Exacto…pago por evento!" gritaban las chicas felices

"Dios… ¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto?" dejando el aparato y sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Bueno, pues primero comenzamos con la fibra óptica, después ajustamos el audio y video…"

"Akire…creo que Ray no preguntaba literalmente como nos preparamos, si no como llegamos a este punto."

"Es lo mismo que yo te preguntaba hace 10 minutos… ¿cómo demonios seguimos vivas?"

"Pues veamos el video" proponían.

Flash back

Las astillas volaban, un ruso lavanda entraba furioso al cuarto del pelirrojo donde el bicolor aguardada el momento para matarlos.

"¡Si quieres pelear más te vale estar preparado para morir!" siseaba Yura mirándolo con ojos afilados.

"¡No te atrevas a tocar a Yura!" amenazaba Bryan

"No lo tocaré… lo eliminaré de la faz de la tierra… ¡Nadie juega con un Hiwatari!"

"¡Excepto ese estúpido gato!" gruñía el Taheño.

"¡A él no lo metas!" lo defendía el bicolor.

"¡Lo vi todo! ¡Cada mirada de colegiala estúpida! ¡Cada suspiro! ¡El amor flotando en el ambiente!…¡Me repugnas!" rezongo el pelirrojo dándole la espalda.

"¿Lo viste todo?" dando pasos amenazantes "¡Así como yo escuche cuando adorabas a ese mono estúpido! ¡O la conversación que explicaba cómo me usaste!" girándolo de un jalón.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!" Bryan se entrometía lanzando a Kai al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Apenas te consigues a ese gorila y ya te comportas como princesita en peligro!" reclamaba el bicolor sobándose el pecho y recuperando el aliento.

"¡¿Princesa? ¡Te la estas ganando liliputiense! ¡No necesito que nadie me defienda, pero tú no mereces siquiera que te golpee!"

"¡Claro, solo me usas y cuando ya no te sirvo que otro tire la basura! ¿no?" volviendo a la pelea.

"¿Seguro que quieres enfrentarte conmigo enano?" ahora era Bryan el que lo miraba con suficiencia "Yura ya te abrió la cabeza y si me aburres yo te puedo abrir otra cosa" relamiéndose los labios.

"Mi cabeza" sosteniéndose el vendaje que cubría parte de sus cabellos "¡Pues fue por esa imbecilidad que escuche tu _romántica_ confesión y también que a mi me usa pero a ti te adora…quien lo hubiera creído, el gran y magnifico Yura, el perfecto y adorado Ivanov es en realidad un empalagoso, pesado, irritante, insoportable y claro una dulce princesa!"

"¡Te la ganaste Hiwatari, prepárate para morir!" Sin más preámbulo el pelirrojo se arrojo como bestia salvaje. Los golpes venían de todos lados. Bryan se divirtió durante unos segundos pero después vio que la pelea iba en serio, que no se detendrían hasta que uno de ellos dejara de moverse.

"¡Basta imbéciles!" Les grito y metiéndose en medio de la pelea los detuvo con un par de golpes.

"¡¿Lo defiendes?" Los ojos azules se clavaron como estacas en el cuerpo del lavanda.

"No." contestaba dejando caer el cuerpo semiinconsciente del bicolor.

"¡¿Entonces por qué nos detienes?"

"Porque no tengo ganas de enterrar cadáveres…" Acercándose lenta y peligrosamente al pelirrojo. ''…tengo ganas de enterrar otra cosa…" tomándolo por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo robándole un beso apasionado, arrebatándole completamente el aliento.

"¡Que románticos…!" hablaba Kai levantándose torpemente, aun mareado y respirando con dificultad, pero mirándolos con furia asesina.

"¡Así que aun quieres pelea!" Separándose de su acosador lavanda dispuesto a pelear de nuevo.

"No quiero pelea ¡Quiero matarte!" Grito el bicolor dispuesto a la lucha, dio unos pasos tropezando con una forma suave y conocida…"¡Mira que encontré!" levantando el muñeco de felpa "¡Al estúpido gorila!" Y de un jalón le arranco la cabeza tirándola, pateándola y escupiéndole encima.

"¡Maldito!" grito enojadísimo el pelirrojo.

"Esta es otra de las cosas que escuche en este comunicador…Yuriy Ivanov es una niña con peluches"

"¡Eres un maldito chismoso…no tenias que saber nada…!"

"¡Tú tampoco…yo no…!"

"¡Las Chicas!" Gritaron a unísono.

"¡Fueron ellas!"

"¡Es su culpa!"

"¡Tendrán su merecido!"

Los pasos eran lentos pero fuertes, el piso de abajo temblaba. Las mujeres ya se habían resignado, no había a donde huir, estaban muertas.

El bicolor fue el primero en entrar a la sala de control, seguido por la melodiosa voz del pelirrojo "No las mataré…tan rápido. ¡Las haré sufrir por esta humillación! ¡Les haré tanto daño que antes de que termine, suplicaran que las mate!" el brillo asesino de sus ojos azules aterrorizaría a cualquiera que lo viera.

"Pero ¡¿Por qué?" Se aventuraba su compañera a preguntarles.

"¡Te parece poco la humillación!" se acercaba Kai.

"¡Nosotros no hicimos nada malo!" continuaba la chica de lentes convencida.

"¡¿Nada malo? ¡¿Y aun te atreves a preguntar?" Yura se acercaba y las chicas retrocedían hasta terminar chocando contra el tablero de control, provocando que se encendieran todas las pantallas.

"¿Saben? A pesar de todo, les hicimos un favor" Se sobreponía la castaña al impacto emocional "¡Les ahorramos tiempo!"

"Al final esto se iba a descubrir, mejor que fuera sólo entre ustedes y no en algún evento masivo." completaba la de lentes

"¡Como la carrera de relevos!" tecleaba un poco y en la pantalla principal se veía a los rusos enfadados, celosos, ensimismados. Un segundo después ponen la misma escena pero ahora desde el punto de vista del público, todos hablaban de su comportamiento extraño.

"…" el silencio reinaba para los rusos después de ver eso, habían sido muy imprudentes, su imagen de fríos, insensibles, impávidos y egoístas se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes.

"¡Podemos poner todos sus videos en línea con sólo apretar un botón!" Amenazo golpeando el teclado, dejando las pantallas en negro.

"¡Y cuando digo en línea…Es En Línea! ¡Significa que estará en todos lados, aun es temprano, esto puede salir hasta en las noticias de las 6 en CNN!"

"¡¿Eso es una amenaza?" Daba el bicolor unos pasos más haciéndolas pegarse aun mas a los controles.

"¡Tómalo como quieras! Pero ustedes no serán los únicos perjudicados…" dijo tecleando de nuevo, apareciendo Ray tranquilamente durmiendo en la enfermería.

Fin del Flash back

Después de ese pequeño altercado con el Ipod, Ray se cambio a la limosina de Kai, a pesar de las protestas de los accionistas de la firma que estaban en plena junta, Bryan bloqueo la comunicación para tener privacidad y las chicas seguían preguntándose cómo es que seguían vivas…

Una vez que ellas habían llegado a sus casas decidieron que ya era el momento de dormir, cosa que no habían podido hacer en muchos días, desde que todo este asunto comenzó.

La paz reinaba en sus habitaciones cuando…

"¡Torre Blanca Reina Dos!… ¡Me escucha Torre Blanca!… ¡Cambio!" una comunicación despertó a Helen que estaba por fin acurrucándose en su cama.

Pateo las cobijas y alcanzo el comunicador "…Aquí Torre Blanca… cambio…" bostezando.

"¡Las cámaras de sus casas funcionan, el audio es perfecto! ¡Tienes que venir a verlo!" gritaba Akire mientras sus lentes brillaban por luz de las pantallas.

"…Lo veré mañana…necesito dormir…"

"¡Pero…!" insistía

"No hay poder humano que me haga levantarme de mi cama"

"Pero…"

"¡Dije que no!"

"…Pero Ray será seme…"

"…¡Voy para Allá…!" colgando rápidamente.

"…Y eso que no le dije del jueguito que esta comenzando Yura… o que en el cuarto de visitas esta un pelinaranja y el entrenador Kinomiya haciendo algunos ejercicios… nocturnos…mmm… creo que se sorprenderá…y viéndolo bien… ¡Con estas ganancias creo que este año si me cambio de escuela!" Gritaba feliz.

*******************FIN*****************

Nota de la autora: bueno pues como dije al inicio, después de mil millones de años al fin llegamos al final de esta historia, el camino fue arduo pero muy divertido, agradezco a infinitamente a AKIRE, por toda la ayuda e ideas.

Plasmamos toda nuestra esencia en estas líneas.

Así que cuidado cuando nos vean, pues así somos en realidad.

A todos los que leyeron hasta este punto, muchas gracias y perdón por hacerlos esperar tantos años. Díganme que les pareció, los comentarios siempre son apreciados.

Nuevamente muchas gracias y espero verlos perdidos en algún otro escrito.

Saludos a todos, un abrazo y sean felices.

PD: …Espero poder iniciar otro proyecto con ayuda de esta maravillosa amiga (aunque será más corto porque 5 años en un fic es demasiado)

_No hay un genio sin una mezcla de locura (Aristoteles)_


End file.
